Spinning Wheels
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Love could you try to slow down...I can't keep up with the speed of your sound...break down..turn around...I'll keep you locked up so tight in my pocket...till you decide to slow down.. MAISLINN, Samantha/Daniel, and others..Please Review! DISCLAIMER
1. Use Somebody

Use Somebody

Kings of Leon

….

Every beginning must have an ending….but as one door closes, another opens. Today was the day five extraordinary actors were leaving the halls of Degrassi forever. Of course not the lives of each other. This was the place where miracles happened…and great works were accomplished. Never would they forget their experience here and the people they had met…and just like their characters…it was time to say farewell…bon voyage.

As if filming the graduation scene wasn't hard enough. The tears shed were real…and the hugs were surely true. No script was needed to express the many emotions they were feeling right now. As they finished their last scene, all the cast members huddled in the corridor.

Tears were shed as the writers and directors presented them with a cake.

"You know…this is really hard for me personally…because I have gotten to know you all on a personal level." Stefan (Snake)said sniffling looking at everyone else crying. "I have been blessed not only as a director but an actor who has been inspired by each of you."

"….I am tying so hard not to cry…" Charlotte (Holly J) said as Ray (Sav) put his arm around her. "…but this has been the best five years of my life…and I couldn't think of anybody else I would rather spend it with than you all."

…..

Samantha Munro (Anya) was never good at saying goodbyes. It was never really her thing…so she just sat in her soon to be ex-dressing room. It was really hard to leave especially with the addition to the cast. Christine, Chloe, and Shanice were gorgeous beyond words. She knew that she was being a drama queen. She could visit them every day…but the set was like a second home to them all.

She was just getting use to Munro (Eli), Justin (Jake), and Luke's (Drew) practical jokes. Jordy (Adam) and Aislinn's (Clare) gossip. She, Charlotte and Annie (Fiona) had become like sisters, that's why their relationship on screen was so precious to watch. She would miss them all. Soon she, Ray, Charlotte, Jajube (Chantay), and Airigas (Riley) were going to achieve endeavors.

It was a bittersweet pill to swallow.

She always tried to live her life with no regrets…but in this case. There would always one thing she would regret. Never telling Daniel (Owen) how she felt. How could she? He was dating Melinda (Alli)…and she hated it. It hurt her heart so bad. But she cared for him deeply…so she wanted him to be happy. He would never know how…..

"How can you miss your farewell party…" Daniel came to her room knowing she would be here.

"I know it must be done, but I don't want to see everyone crying." She shrugged as he sat by her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If it means anything…I will definitely miss you." He said smiling at her. "I mean you laugh at my stupid remarks…applaud my freestyle raps….even Mindy doesn't do that." He laughed noticing how she still had her make-up on….flawless absolutely…..

"What does that look mean?" Samantha eyed him standing up beginning to pack her things.

"It means that you should come and be adorned for the great actress you are…because Degrassi won't be the same after you leave." He smiled hugging her…wiping the tear from her eyes.

…..

"Parting is such sweet sorrow.." Munro teased as Aislinn hit his shoulder. "No but seriously…you guys will be missed. I never thought there would be a time when I didn't have the words to talk."

"….which is rare….." Justin intercepted as the room burst into laughter as Samantha met them all.

"Glad you could join the party…" Stephen Stohn greeted with delight.

"Me too." She said as Charlotte and jajube held her hand. "Can you actually believe it….I was so scared of this moment. Time goes by so fast and you don't even realize it…" She sniffled.

"So how would you guys describe your Degrassi experience?" Stephen asked.

"Amazing…without you guys. I wouldn't be the man I am today. It has taught me how to handle situations…..dramatized or not…." Ray said as they laughed.

"Today is the best day and worst day of my life….." Jajube bit her lip to keep from crying harder as Jahmil (Dave) put his arm around her shoulder. "Because I am leaving the friendliest people I know."

"I am not really much of a talker….everyone has said pretty much everything I have thought of….but this isn't a goodbye. This is a new beginning. I'm not going anywhere." Arigas said.

"So I guess that only means one thing." Jake said.

"….we all got to celebrate." Jahmil said. "Club anyone." He asked as everyone burst into laughter.

…

"Sam you held up really well today." Charlotte put some gloss on her lips. "I know it must have hurt to see Daniel up under Melinda."

"Char….it's his girlfriend. I was too late. How does this look?" She twirled around in her hot pink haulter dress.

"Hott…" She laughed as Annie came in the bathroom to straighten her hair.

"By the way…you guys didn't tell Melinda did you?" She asked frowning.

"No…..we didn't even tell Alicia (Bianca)." Annie exclaimed.

"Good…because I don't want anyone else to know." She said.

"Do you think Daniel knows?" Annie asked "…Because you know he is the biggest flirt."

"He is actually the one who convinced me to come to the farewell party." Annie and Charlotte looked at each other as they continued to get ready.

…..

"So is this time where you are finally going to tell Munro how you feel?" Melinda asked Aislinn who ignored the question.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We are friends…"

"Sure…friends who have great chemistry on film and off film…" Jordy applied blush.

"We just know each other ok…._Murder with the Hamptons_….." Aislinn explained thinking about his eyes always captivated her on screen and off.

"That movie was done when you two were like what…..12." Mindy laughed accenting her cheekbones.

"You two are practically grown up now…" Jordy laughed.

…

"If we go out tonight….promise us you won't keep talking about Aislinn." Jahmil laughed.

"O Aislinn…..you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Jake teased.

"We've been over this. She's too young. Just too young…." He said not believing his own words because when she was around him he felt like she was much older…mature…she was so wise, beautiful…..funny…..

"Age is nothing but a number…." Jahmil put on his polo. "….and that's a terrible excuse not to want to be with somebody. It's like saying the minute she turns eighteen…you are gonna jump on it."

"More like pin down." Jake laughed.

…..

Daniel looked through his phone at the many pictures of him and Samantha. Of course, they took pictures together. They were an on screen couple…but it had developed into something more. He saw it in her eyes every day. Felt it in their kisses.

Yes…he had Melinda….but people grow and change every day. Melinda was so sweet. Always uploading pictures of them together….saying hints on Twitter. And he liked it. He liked her. But as they say love the one you are with….because the grass was greener on the other side.

Sad to say, he wanted to know how the grass was. He was so excited to see her tonight at the exclusive club. He felt so guilty, he was looking forward to being around another girl other than his girlfriend.


	2. Love In This Club

Love in This Club

Usher

…

Chloe (Katie), Christine (Imogen), and Shanice (Marisol) were the new girls. It was funny how everyone referred to them as the "mean girls." Not because they were mean, but because they had this presence when they were together.

Though they were new, they could not ignore what was around them. On set, there was just as many sparks flying on camera. So many flirtations and misinterpretations. As they say, never mix business and pleasure…but they were human. As if it wasn't going to happen.

Chloe and Sam Earle(K.C.) were getting closer every day. Going to parties, conversing here and there. He was hot…and she enjoyed his company….a lot. One thing about being an actor in general is having to deal with blocking out your emotions. Sometimes it got hard seeing him and Jessica (Jenna) kiss and look at each other lovingly. Sometimes it was hard not to get wrapped up in the world of Degrassi….

"Am I disrupting a clique moment?" K.C. smiled giving Chloe a drink.

"…of course not." She flirted as he put his arm around her.

"So how are you girls adjusting?" He asked.

"Good…I'm meeting a lot of good people." Christine scanned the club spotting Munro. To fan girls he was sexy…but to her he was much more…smart, hilarious, considerate. He was something serious. She wasn't blind. Of course, Aislinn liked him…and he liked her…but she still wanted her turn…her chance. The acting world taught her, to go after what you want. She wanted him.

….

"O my God….." Jake almost dropped his drink as he saw Samantha, Charlotte, and Annie walk through the doors. When did they blossom into…THAT. Into gorgeous women who controlled the floor when they stepped foot on it. The other boys turned around to see what he was staring at…

"Wow….." Munro smirked.

"I know right." Jahmil bit his lip.

"Guys they are just girls." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who is not even trying to hide how hard he is staring at Samantha. Melinda remember." Luke stated.

"I am a guy….." he said. Samantha did look gorgeous. He was glad Melinda was on the other side of the club with Aislinn and Jordy. They were doing a girls night.

Sammi's loose curls framed her face perfectly. She was just beautiful. He couldn't stop staring…and she noticed. But he couldn't talk to her when she was around her clique.

…

Aislinn noticed Melinda's tense expression as she looked at Daniel across the floor. That was why she didn't tell Munro how she felt. In this industry, you will meet many people who fascinate you. It was not a secret, Daniel was flirtatious and she did have her doubts about him but she had no proof so she said nothing…but seeing her friend's face was all the proof she needed.

Melinda saw how Daniel looked at Samantha. What guy wouldn't. She was beautiful and dazzling, but she was getting tired of this…feeling as if she had to compete in their own relationship. He liked her. No one could tell her differently, but…..

It was not a time to think of this. It was time to dance and have fun.

….

Samantha tried to pretend as if she couldn't feel his eyes on her…but she liked it. She liked him. Dammit. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Being torn between making a move….No! When did she get like this? How could she say something so cruel and vindictive? She would never want anyone to do that to her…

"Let us take a moment and enjoy the way everyone is staring at us as if we are goddesses." Annie laughed as they danced.

"Shanice, Chloe and Christine…eat your heart out." Charlotte teased noticing Anya was moving sexily. She was putting on a show for someone.

"…working hard to impress Daniel I see." Char smirked.

"…." Sammi said nothing.

"….I'm not judging…but remember he has a girlfriend." Annie said.

"I'm not doing anything." Anya said. "I like him but I'm not going to make a move."

"….well he is. He is walking over here." Char took Annie's hand as they met up with Jajube.

Daniel had to make his way over to her. Had to talk to her. She was undeniable…he couldn't keep a conversation with them. Seeing her body move like that…only intensified the situation. Making his way to her, he saw how she smiled at him…but he was interrupted…

"Hey there hotstuff." Mandy whispered in his ear. The Degrassi boy groupie. She was down with anything…and he took advantage of that a couple of times.

"…o hey…." He said nonchalantly staring at Samantha who frowned.

"Is that how you treat me?" The hot blonde licked her lips. "Mindy isn't around. How about we sneak away for a little bit." She touched his chest. Looking over to where Sammi was, he saw she had left. Looking over to where Mindy was, he saw she had left too.

"Look it was just for fun. No strings attached." He said.

"….and that's what I want…another round of no strings attached." Mandy took his hand.

"He is so freaking stupid." Luke said watching the scene as the boys nodded.

"No he is not…" Jahmil danced. "Mindy's gonna take him back anyways." He said nonchalantly.

…

"Can we talk?" Christine walked over to Munro taking his hand separating him from his group.

"ummmm….sure." He said not wanting to reject her in front of his friends. She was a nice girl.

"So why aren't you dancing?" She flirted.

"No one asked." He said staring at Aislinn who blushed biting her lip. Seeing how he was staring at her, she pulled his attention towards her again.

"…is that an invitation?" she flirted.

"Ummmmm….why not." She took his hand leading him to the floor.

…

"You do know old habits die hard." Mandy said taking him in the one stall bathroom.

"I can't." Daniel said thinking of Samantha….who felt guilty because he should be thinking about Melinda.

"It's not as if we like each other. We just want a fix." She began to kiss his neck as she unzipped his pants.

…

"So it doesn't bother you seeing Chris with Munro." Justin asked.

"No not at all. Why should it?" Aislinn asked Justin who was staring at Shanice dance with Jahmil.

"….because you like him." He laughed handing her a drink.

"For the millionth time. I do not! We are just friends." She said.

"You need to take an acting class." He laughed. They were both so stubborn. Laughing at each other's corny jokes…having a secret language. Sooner or later, the two would give in.

…

"Guys I'll be fine. I know where the bathroom is." She laughed walking away from her girls. No man could deny Mandy. She was a pure temptress! Dancing did seem to get her mind off of Daniel….and Mindy…somewhat.

About to open the door, she heard noises. Moans and groans.

How disgusting? Some people had no class.

As they finished, they opened the door to walk out….Daniel!

She knew it, but it still hurt like hell. Why did it hurt so? She wasn't with him. Will never be with him.

Walking outside the bathroom, he saw her face, but he couldn't apologize to her. He had no right. She wasn't his anyway…so why did he feel the need to explain his actions to her. Tucking his shirt in his pocket, he walked out kicking himself in the head.


	3. Hate That I Love You

Hate That I Love You

Ne-Yo ft Rihanna

…

Melinda continued scrubbing herself in the shower. Daniel was slipping away from her…slowly. She didn't want that to happen. She liked him. She made a cynical laugh. She was just like Alli, a girl who never chose the right men to like. Sure the guys liked her, but they lost interest. What was wrong of her? First Ray….now Daniel.

Even sex with him was not the same...it felt like a chore. When he was with her, it was like he was far away. Unlike most of the girls in the industry, she didn't sleep with just anybody. Her body was a temple…but if she had known sex would bring about more complications, she would have stayed a virgin.

Walking out of the shower, she stared at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she felt so insecure. Can you believe it? The flawless Melinda Shankar insecure? But she was slowly losing faith in herself. When did this happen. Most likely at the beginning when Daniel began sneaking phone calls and receiving text messages.

….

"Who knew Munro was such a good dancer?" Christine bragged making sure Aislinn heard from the bathroom. Why did Aislinn let Jordy convince her to sleep over last night? She had no idea. O yeah, she lived closer to the club.

"Well that's good. I wonder why he is single?" Shanice asked. She wasn't trying to start confusion, but she did wonder. He was handsome and had many followers.

"Think about it?" Christine said as Aislinn brushed her teeth. "He doesn't know who to trust. I mean any girl can claim to like him just to say they are with Munro Chambers."

"Don't forget all the girls who want to trap him." Jordy pulled out an outfit from her suitcase.

"That's true." Christine walked over to Clare to get some toothpaste…but she really wanted to push her buttons.

"So what kind of girl do you think he likes?" She asked smiling. This was why she tolerated Christine. She could not stand girls who played games. She was usually a passive person, but sometimes she really wanted to give her a piece of her mind.

"If…you have to ask…you will never know." Aislinn said calmly.

"Such an Aislinn thing to say." The brunette said sharply.

"Shanice where are you going?" Jordy broke the tension up.

"Leaving with Jahmil…you know his crew is going to perform. You guys should come and see."

"O so you two are….." Christine smiled.

"like brother and sister…" She shook her head. Boys and girls can be friends.

"So the usual place….." Jordy said.

"Yeah….."

….

Daniel pretended to sleep as he heard Melinda taking a shower. Having sex with her was becoming the hardest part of their relationship. He kept imaging Samantha's face…her eyes. Laughing to himself, he remembered the first time he met her.

_Flashback_

"_I know it seems pretty crazy….but you will get the hang of it pretty quickly." She reassured him holding his hand in a friendly manner. Her warm eyes and soft voice made him feel at home._

"…_.thanks?"_

"…_.Samantha….and don't you forget it." She smirked._

"_I won't…." He was amazed by her._

_End Flashback_

Grabbing his phone, he read the text from Mandy "_Had fun as always_." The biggest mistake of his life. Looking at Melinda walk back to the bedroom…he realized that was the second mistake.

"Did you sleep well?" She tried her hardest to show her love.

"Yeah…like a baby." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure you are glad we have a few weeks off."

"Yeah….maybe we can hang out." She asked.

"Sure…." He said. Not the reaction she wanted.

…

Why did she like him? Anyone but him. Why? He was bad news….completely…but she couldn't stay away from him. Seeing him with that girl…should have let her know what kind of a person he was…but her heart began talking to her. It was telling her that she didn't mean anything to her.

The first day she met him, she saw something in his eyes….she couldn't forget. But it was going to be more embarrassing facing him at the dinner party in a couple of days…..ugh.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you are comfortable doing this kiss scene?" Daniel asked nervously?_

"_Yeah…me and Ray could do it without thinking." She laughed._

"…_but I'm not Ray." He said calmly looking into her eyes._

"_It's fine. Melinda understands." She said blushing. "Beside this is just practice."_

"_Yeah…." He leaned in gently pressing his lips against hers._

"_See it wasn't bad….." she smiled._

"_no it wasn't…." He said glad that she pulled away from him when he did._

…..

"Jahmil….I told you "no." She said folding her arms as they walked to their destination. Shanice had to admit…the two had formed a great friendship. They could tell each other anything.

"Nathan's not that bad." He tried to reassure her.

"He's a pompous asshole. I should have known you were trying to set me up with him." She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that why you came?" He asked his "sister."

"I came so you could teach me to dance…and also I didn't want to be around the triangle of Christine…slash…Aislinn….slash Munro."

"I get it….." He laughed as they finally arrived at the park with his crew.

"Well well…" Nathan said licking his lips walking around her as if she were a piece a meat.

"Don't even start." She backed away from him as she watched them get warmed up.

…

"The nerve of her….." Aislinn said barging into Justin's condo.

"The nerve of who?" Justin asked smirking.

"O don't you even." She raised her finger at him.

"What's going on?" Munro asked walking in the living room.

"Nothing." She folded her arms eyeing him without a shirt.

"Sorry." He blushed. "Just came from my shower." He said as Justin excused himself to the kitchen.

"So why are you so….infuriated?" He put his shirt on.

"No reason….it just seems that people love to step on my toes." They sat on the couch.

"Well…step on their toes back." He said running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I love how you always know the right things to say." She smiled resting her hand on her knees.

"That's because I'm a genius." He said touching her cheek as she shyly bit her lip.

"Ugh." Justin coughed. "Cocoa Puffs or Froot Loops."

Why did he have to ruin the moment?

…..

"This is definitely what we needed." Melinda rested her head on Daniel's shoulder as they were enjoying the horse ride…while playing with her necklace.

"You love that necklace." He said kissing her forehead.

"…yeah….ummmm….my mom gave it to me." He gently examined the locket with the words "Beautiful soul" engraved into it.

"That's good." His phone began to vibrate.

"I'll ignore it." He said. "This is me and you time." He said. Alli knew that tone.

_Flashback_

_Who the hell is Stacey? Mindy grabbed his phone away from him_

"_What were you doing looking through my texts in the first place?"He stood up walking away from her yelling._

"_doesn't matter? I did." She folded her arms as she followed him._

"_She's my new publicist ok?" He turned around. "You are being so paranoid."_

"_Liar.." She yelled. "Then why is she sending you sexy photos of yourself."_

"_Melinda…I love you…do you know how many girls throw themselves on me daily." He said. "…but I never give into them because of you….."_

"…_.."_

_End flashback_

…

"Why do you always do that to her?" Chloe asked Christine as they sat down at Starbucks.

"Do what?" Christine sipped her coffee.

"Don't play dumb….." The red head rolled her eyes.

"…..because I can. I have no reason." She shrugged.

"Ok…now you really sound like you are in high school." Chloe crossed her legs.

"I like Munro ok…"

"But attacking Clare isn't going to get him to like you back…" Chlo ate her muffin.

"No…but it can mess with her mind….." Chris stated frankly.

"We work together….." The red head tried to rationalize.

"So….we are actors…as soon as the cameras roll…we put on a show…"

"I just don't want to be around any confusion."

"Chloe don't worry…ok. I'll leave poor defenseless Aislinn alone."

….

Daniel couldn't do this anymore…he couldn't. Here he was on a horse ride with Melinda and…..all he could see was Samantha. Her eyes. And Melinda knew the relationship was over…but she refused to let him go. Every time he approached the situation…before he could get the words out…she began to cry.

He was a coward….who kept giving her hope. He was keeping her back….she was keeping herself back. He knew that necklace was not from her mother.

…

"Aislinn is so silly." Munro laughed at her text.

"So she is coming to the park…." Justin asked.

"Yep….we don't have anything better to do." Munro smirked.

"What does that expression mean?" He asked putting his shirt on.

"….means that maybe someone you like might be there."

"I'm not into anyone at work." Justin lied.

"Sure…..anyway Shanice says "hi." Munro lied.

"She did." The tall boy asked.

"No…." Munro laughed.

…..

"I thought you were with Daniel today?" Aislinn walked out her house seeing her friend on the steps.

"He had an emergency to attend to…" She said crying.

"Well maybe it is an emergency…" Aislinn said optimistically. "You did say he had a guest star roll on Terra Nova…."

"Yeah….." Melinda shrugged. "Are you going on a date?"

"No why do you ask." The red head squeaked.

"…..because your hair is straight…and your make up is beautiful." She laughed.

"no…I am meeting Munro and….others….in the park….The Moonrunners are going to perform."

"o…" Melinda said.

"You should really come…." Aislinn said as Melinda rolled her eyes as they got in her car.

…

"What are you doing here?" Samantha looked shocked seeing Daniel on her doorstep.

"….I had to come…..had to be here?" He walked inside.

"I didn't let in." She looked at the floor.

"…I know but I have to say something to you…" He put his hands in pocket.

"what?"

"I'm sorry."


	4. Hate That I Love You part 2

Hate That I Love You

Ne-Yo ft. Rihanna

Part 2

**Thank you all so much for adding me to your fave lists. Please feel free to review and let me know what you would like to see happen. ^_^**

…

"You don't owe me any explanation….." She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah I do…because I saw the look you had in your eyes." He said trying to touch her.

"Well you need to be worried about Melinda. Did you tell her? I bet you didn't." She said sternly.

"Did you….?" He asked as she eventually shook her head.

"Well then you can't condemn me." He said.

"The hell I can't. You have a girlfriend…and you give into Mandy so easily."

"Please Sammi…..that girl doesn't mean anything." He explained to her.

"Says the guy who can not stay faithful to his girlfriend." She backed away from him.

"No says the guy who is standing in front of the girl he really wants." He said cupping her face.

"No…GET OUT…GET OUT NOW…." She screamed.

…..

"Go Jahmil." They screamed for their cast mate seeing him battle a local dance crew.

Melinda almost forgot what it felt like to be around her cast mates like this. Having fun. Not that she didn't hang around them…but she had many worries on her mind when she was with them. Today she could actually say she was having fun with Aislinn and Shanice. She laughed at Shanice who rolled her eyes at Nathan…when he began to battle.

"I can't stand his guts." She said to them.

"He's cute though." Melinda said looking at the light-skin Black boy with the cat eyes. He knew he had a body to rock a wife-beater shirt.

"Yeah right…" She said with disgust noticing Munro and Jake show up.

"Look who decided to come….." Shanice whispered in Aislinn's ear.

"Shut-up." The red head waved at Munro making his way to her.

"Did we miss too much?" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"No not really." She flirted.

"good…." He smirked.

…

"LEAVE!"

"No…."he said as she tried to get out of his grip. This conversation was going in circles.

"How dare you tell me you want me and you are with one of my friends. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She said with fury.

"A girl who knows I am telling the truth. Why did you not tell Mindy if you two are good friends?" He asked.

"…Because…I didn't want to hurt her." She said.

"Liar…..you didn't tell her because you were concerned about your feelings…I hurt you…and I am so sorry." He pleaded.

"Get your hands off of me….jerk." She slapped him hard….

…..

"So Nicey….did you enjoy the show." Nathan made his way to her as Justin looked from afar. He didn't know how it happened but he liked her. She was so cute and had this bright personality….but why would she like him.

"As much as I can't stand you…you are a pretty good dancer." She said.

"Glad you noticed." He smirked looking at her.

"First of all…I am not an object…so stop looking at me like that." She said raising her voice. So angry she didn't see Justin making his way to them.

"I would think you would enjoy it. A sexy thing like you and all…." He stated trying to grab her but.

"Well I don't." She said pushing him back….folding her arms.

"Man come on girl…don't play shy….I bet behind closed doors…."

"She's not interested." Justin stepped in front of her. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Sure she is…." Nathan challenged him.

"Just….ignore him. He's an arrogant idiot." She said.

"So this is your boyfriend." Nathan looked at the tall buy unnervingly.

"No….but he is not like you…take lessons" she said.

"Walk away….now." Justin said as Nathan backed off eventually….seeing that Justin was serious.

"Thanks…that was sweet." She hugged him as they walked back to the others.

….

He should have been angry with her…..slapping him…but instead he was turned on. The way she held lips…the way the light shined on her face…he had to have her…NOW..and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

"Daniel…." She asked the look in his eyes scaring her as he pushed her into the wall kissing her. This was no kiss like at work. This kiss was not chaste. It was sensual…tongues wrestling one another…bodies pressing into each other. Hands lacing together. They both wanted this.

"Stop…stop…." Samantha said gasping for air.

"You have someone." She said as he wiped his mouth. Tasting her on his tongue.

"Stay away from me…" She said opening the door. The only thing he could do was walk out.

…

"I really like your hair like that." Munro pulled her away from the others as they began to walk.

"Thanks." Her heart smiled.

"So did you enjoy the party last night?" He asked outing his hands in his pocket. He hated being around her because they would always get sweaty.

"Yeah…..It was a nice. I'm really going to miss Sam and Char….."

"Me too…especially Ray." He stated. "But they will still help out with events in the community."

"…." Clare blushed at the way he was staring at her.

"Sorry….." He said.

"No….it's ok. Munro…..i….i…." she couldn't complete the sentence. "Nothing." She said.

"…ok…" He said. "But as for the club. I had fun. Chris isn't that bad…just a little aggressive." He stated.

"She asked me for coffee." He said seeing what her reaction was going to be like.

"O….well….then." Her heart broke. It wasn't as if they were going out. He was entitled to date. She would only be selfish if she didn't want him happy.

"Well…what…." He said hoping she would say what he knew.

"Have fun…I mean…she is beautiful." She said. "You know what…..I am going to get back to Mindy and the others…." She walked fast so he could not see her cry.

"…but she is not you." He said softly. He was such a fool. Why did he just do that? The purpose of bringing the topic up was so they could admit their feelings to each other. It backfired. And they were both feeling hurt.

….

"There's that smile." Jahmil teased Mindy as he gathered his things.

"Hey guys…you coming to the party at Nathan's." Kevin asked.

"ummm…I think I will skip tonight." He said.

"But we are celebrating a win." Nathan said.

"Nah…that's ok." He said.

"You should go Jahmilion…I mean have fun." She said.

"I'm not that much of a party person…that's like a contradiction." He laughed. "A dancer who is not a partier…but I had enough fun."

"Ok I will admit. It was fun being seeing you guys." She smiled realizing how much she missed him….acting like kids….having staring contests.

"It's fun doing what I do." He said smiling at her as she blushed.

"I almost forgot how good you were." She said.

"Well that's because you were so wrapped up into Daniel." He said not meaning for that to come out.

"I know…for once…I am actually "here." She laughed seeing his dogtag. He still had it.

"You still wear it?" She asked touching it.

"Do you still wear yours?" He touched her locket. Nothing else needed to be said.

….

"I'm so fricken stupid man." Munro said to Justin who was staring at Shanice…who was surprised she was staring at him back.

"Stupid…" he said in a trance.

"Dude snap out of it. Can we talk about my problem?" He said.

"You mean your constant problem." Justin said.

"Aislinn thinks I'm not into her….." He said.

"Gee I wonder why….probably because you haven't made a move."

"And I kind of brought up Christine to make her jealous." Munro said.

"That was stupid. You know Aislinn isn't your average girl. She rarely gets jealous. If anything…you made her feel like she was wasting her time liking you."

"I know….." He put his hand on his head.


	5. Everywhere

Everywhere

Michele Branch

…..

"Stop looking at me like that Luke." Daniel said as walked inside the gym.

"What …you're the man. I mean you have two beautiful girls who want you." Luke looked at a cute blonde who walked past him.

"I fucked things up so bad….." Daniel showed the worker his gym I.D.

"It's not that hard…go for Samantha…break up with Mindy." Luke simply said glad he was not in this situation.

"…but how can you say it nonchalantly like that. I am really hurting Mindy." Daniel said. He didn't want to hurt her honestly. Just his heart was not there anymore and he made the wrong choices.

"Well the relationship must have been nonchalant for you to hook up with other girls…o yeah….and kiss Samantha."

"It's not like she wants me dude." Daniel took a sip of his water.

"Why do you say that…."

"Because she saw me with Mandy…"

"Dude….dude…you are the man….3 girls." Luke laughed. "But Mandy is good at what she does." He reminisced.

"Yeah but Sammi is so much better and worth it."

"Seems like you made up your mind to me."

…

Shanice smiled. Somehow the dance battle in the park became a block party. And she enjoyed nothing more than dancing…but most importantly…her friends were having a good time as well. It was amazing how she grew close to them all in such a little time. And when there was a party, they all loosened up…but there was someone who never really danced….Justin.

She saw him sitting on a bench a bit away from them. From what she observed, he was really shy. Except with Ais and Munro. What he did for her was nice….why not make an effort?

"Justin…" She sat by him smiling her gorgeous smile as he sat up a little bit.

"Yeah….." He said deeply.

"Why aren't you having fun?"

Like she wanted to hear how he always felt awkward and out of place when it came to this stuff.

"I guess it's just not what I do." He said looking down at the ground.

"So what you are telling me is that you don't know how to dance." She decoded giggling.

"…"

"So….it's about having fun. I am not going to not let you have fun." She smiled grabbing his hand.

"Since you insist…." He said knowing he was about to make a fool of himself but the only thing he cared about was holding Shanice's hand.

….

Aislinn tried not to let it bother her…but it did. Seeing Cris and Munro dance together like that. Sure it was a "party" and that's what people did but this was Munro…not just anyone.

"Girl…don't let her get the best of you." Melinda said seeing her.

"When did she even get here?"

"About 10 minutes….she wastes no time." Melinda said.

"Also no space." She was about to hurl seeing how she was grinding against him.

…..

Jahmil tried to keep his composure…but every once in a while he would look at her…just to see if she was ok. They were just friends…but he grew feelings for her. Melinda…he repeated her name in his head as he kept dancing with Munro and his other crew members.

It was good to see her smile once again. He noticed she did this more when she was not around Daniel. He was a cool guy…but he never got close to him like the others. It was something about him that made him weary.

She didn't know this…but it hurt every time she looked at him the way she did….nonchalantly touched him.

_Flashback_

"_You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday." He said as his opened the long jewelry box._

"'_Mil…I wanted too. I mean you do so much for me…listen to my problems. You are always my first call." She grabbed his wrist. "…..Besides Daniel I mean."_

"_I know what you meant….." He said opening the box looking at the dog tag._

"_Thanks how did you know…"_

"_I overheard you talking to AJ (Connor) and Spencer (Wesley) about it." She said. "Look on the back."_

"_Silent strength…" He read the words._

"_that's what you are." She said. "ummm…I got to go….meet Ais and Jessica." Leaving him behind wondering…._

_End Flashback_

…_.._

"….go away…." Samantha yelled hearing the knock on her door. Looking through the peep hole she was relieved it was Alicia.

"Hey babe….." The beautiful brunette hugged her friend.

"What are you doing back early. I thought you were enjoying time with your family." Sam opened the door.

"You know I can never stay away from Canada to long…besides however were you going to get your gift." She handed her ex costar.

"You shouldn't have…." Alicia handed her the dress box as they sat on the couch.

"OMG…." Her mouth dropped as she opened the box….a beautiful one shoulder silk turquoise dress…..with sequins embedded on the bust.

"Yeah I know…I have impeccable taste in fashion." Alicia bragged.

"I see….but I don't deserve this." She held her dead sown.

"Why…you are great friend." The curly haired girl stared at her friend contemplating.

"…because I did something to hurt a friend…" She said seriously.

"Been there done that….it's not like you did it on purpose…I know." Alecia grabbed her hand.

"No….i knew what I was doing…fully aware….but I stopped it before it could go any farther."

"Sammi this sounds serious….." Alicia said waiting.

"I kissed a guy who has a girlfriend….and yes…..i know her….we are friends…." She said.

"Woah…." Alicia huffed. "woah….that's life sometimes though…we have feelings for others and sometimes life doesn't work out the way we plan it so we take an opportunity."

"How can I tell her that…..?" Sam refused to say names.

"That's up to you…..so who was it?"

"I can't say…."

"I know…dumb question….it's none of my business…" Alecia rolled her eyes. "But remember you handle the situation.

….

"Why don't we go somewhere?" A beautiful blonde whispered in Jahmil's ear.

"ummm….hanging out with my friends Mandy….." Jahmil rolled his eyes as the other boys ignored her existence.

"So….who is the lucky girl that has your eye?" She asked seductively.

"She's such a whore….." Shanice saw from afar. She didn't need to hear what was being said between them.

"Jealous?" Ais laughed…her mood more brightened as she saw Munro stare at her when Cris had her back turned.

"No…." She said seeing how Justin was staring at her from afar.

"Then what is it?"

"I just hate to see women parade themselves like that. They are not respected. I also hate how they corrupt our men." She said seeing how Melinda was looking at the two. Did she…..

"Yeah….I agree….." Melinda said. Why did Mandy have to go after a great guy like Jahmil. Of course he would fall for it. He was single and…

"Why don't you go break it up?" Shanice and Ais asked Melinda.

"Why is it my concern….i date Daniel…." She said.

"because….just do it." Aislinn and Shanice laughed seeing her walk over to him.

….

"Charlotte….Annie….mind your own business." Daniel said outside of the gym. Why did they choose this time to come. They basically cornered him and took him outside. Folding their arms…faces red.

"Business…." Char charged. "First of you….you need to keep your business with Melinda. I bet you are telling everyone how you are playing them both.

"No…..I actually like Samantha."

"Well then make a choice….."Annie says sternly. "Because we are not going to let you make a fool out her like you do Mindy."

"Why don't you girls focus getting a man for yourselves?" He walked back inside.

"Why does she like him in the first place?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he has a big "ego." Annie said.

"Please stop quoting Beyoncé songs." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

….

"Jahmil…are you going to teach me that dance move…" Melinda touched his shoulder.

"O it's you….Melinda…..let me guess you moved on….from Ray…..Daniel….now Jahmil." Mandy said.

"You are so not worth my time." Melinda blew her off.

"…or mine…." Jahmil stated. "See you when I see you." He said blandly.

"There was no dance move needed was there." He smiled down at her.

"No…." She bit her lip.

"Thanks for saving me…." He kissed her cheek as she looked puzzled at him. What was that for?

…

Munro smiled as he watched Aislinn dance. He loved seeing her like this. She was gorgeous…beyond gorgeous. She had no idea how gorgeous she looked….many girls tried to vie for his attention…but they weren't her. As he was about to make his way to her….he felt a tug on his arm.

"Stay with me a little longer." Chris said. "You did promise me a date…"

Why did he promise her date again? She was cute but he didn't like her like that….but he was still a gentleman.

"…..sure….."


	6. Everywhere part 2

Everywhere

Michele Branch

Part 2

,,,,,,,,

Love can never be predicted…it can never be pinpointed…but it is an emotion that can make the most rational person…the most hysterical person. Actions based upon impulse…lack of knowing. A mystery to us but some claim to know it. They claim to know the person who they will share this gift with. But then things change….and life happens. People come and go…while others begin to become fascinated by someone unlikely.

…..

Shanice stared at herself in the mirror. She was being so silly. Justin wouldn't want her. The all American boy with the…..it just couldn't be. She looked saddened as she turned her attention towards the knock on the door.

"Mindy…" She let the petite short girl inside.

"Hey girly. I just wanted to return your bracelet….what's wrong?" Melinda noticed her crestfallen expression.

"I don't want to say it….you would probably never understand anyways." Shanice closed the door sitting down in the living room.

"Try me." Mindy followed her ready to listen.

…..

"What the hell is up with the Degrassi girls cornering me today." Daniel stared at Alicia who literally barged herself in his condo. He didn't have a chance to welcome her inside.

"You know what. You and Sam…have to end whatever it is you two are doing." She folded her arms.

"nothing happened. You've been gone for like how long…." Daniel brushed her off.

"I know enough…" She stated always overlooking the stares the two gave to eachother. Knowing Daniel, he made the first move…naturally.

She knew Samantha. She didn't mean to jurt anyone but she was imperfect. She had emotions too….and those emotions were only for Daniel.

"No you don't. I cant stand it when people don't mind their own business." He stated frustrated that his problem became everyone else's problem.

"You are going out with two cast members. That's a big deal Daniel…a huge deal….even though Sam will leave soon. We have to do projects together still."

"Look…I am not doing anything with Sammi. I have to much respect for her like that. She's perfect…" He mentally hit his head for saying to much.

"So you are stringing Mindy along….you have to choose….or I will choose for you." Alicia challenged.

"You really want to do that." He raised his voice. "The day before the dinner party…she is going to be crushed."

"She will be crushed regardless…you don't want her anymore you are just with her because she is your security blanket." Alicia headed towards the door.

"Because you are so perfect. Let's talk about me and you that time." Her feet stopped in motion…turning around.

"That was one time….a drunken time at that. I just broke up with my boyfriend….and you and her weren't together then." She exclaimed.

"But we were on the verge of getting together. You knew she liked me." He stated. "I'm going to tell her….but can you, Annie, and Char let me handle the situation…my way."

"Whatever….Sam and Melinda deserve better." She slammed the door walking out.

…

"You're the man Munro….." Sam looked on his phone at Twitter. The boys gathered to help Munro pick out a suit.

"What are you talking about?" Munro pulled a suit out of his closet laying it on his bed.

"Let's just say Cristine is letting everyone know that you two are going to the part together." Sam smirked.

"Let me see." Jahmil grabbed his phone…choosing Munro's tie…as Justin read the message aloud:

_Munro Chambers is the perfect date for the perfect night…_

"O man…" Justin smiled. "You lucky bastard,,,,you."

"I thought you were going with Ais'" Jahmil asked.

"I didn't make it official with any of them." Munro shook his head. How was he going to get through this night.

…

"I just get insecure at times…" Shanice admitted. "Growing up…I felt like the ugly duckling." Melinda was happy someone else felt like she did. It was even more impressive how she was opening up to her.

"all the white kids accused me of not being "black" enough and the black kids accused me of trying to be "white." I hate it…just hate it. I love you guys all of you…but I feel out of place…I wish I was comfortable in my own skin." Shanice shrugged.

"It's amazing how both of our characters are so sure of themselves and we are not." Melinda stated. "Is this about Justin perhaps?"

"Maybe a little..I mean…all the girls who throw themselves at him. What do I have to have offer…I mean…what if he sees me as the black girl…." Shanice bit her lip trying not to cry.

"First of all Justin doesn't…he is extremely shy. Besides I see the way he looks at you…he's blown away by your beauty…and yes! You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently. I definitely understand where you come from…racism is still here now…but don't let it affect your actions…."

"how did you know Daniel was into you." Shanice noticed her expression. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I kno you tow are going through a hard time."

"It's just like any other relationship." Melinda said, "We'll get through like we usually do.

…

"Now that it's me and you…start talking Chambers…" Justin stated.

"ok..ok…I guess I like the attention Cris gives me…." He stated shamefully.

"Nothing wrong with that Munro." He said. "It's just that you have to keep your eye on the real prize.

"Yeah I know…..I mean…Aislin..is the one I really want…it's just that we are both to scared to make a move. I don't want to cause tension between her and Cris on set."

"Someone has to suffer." Justin simply said shrugging.

"I'll tell Aislin..if you tell Shanice." Munro smirked.

"So unfair…I don't have a chance at her…" He said.

"Why?

"…because look at her…her smile…eyes….personality. she just a joy to be around. I know other guys know this….Nathan…."

"…you shouldn't be threatened by him.. he's a jerk."

"Yeah but girls always end up falling for the jerk…"Justin frowned.

"Not this time…I suggest you wear the best suit you can find because tomorrow is going to be a good day.

…

Daniel rolled his eyes listening to Samantha's voice message again. She wasn't that busy auditioning for new roles. He was not going to give up. He was going to make her listen…no matter what…because he wanted her. He needed her.

He stopped lying to himself a long time ago. She was going to be his.


	7. Part of the List

**Part of the List**

**Neyo**

**…**

Christine continued to look at herself in the mirror. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect….from her curls to her dress. She would get him tonight. Munro was all hers and there was nothing Aislinn could do about it.

Applying some lip gloss, she headed out in the taxi...on her way.

Something about these events, she always liked. So elegant…extravagant. She closed her eyes envisioning all the possibilities…the good outcomes for tonight.

She knew Munro would confess his feelings to her. They did flirt a lot…clearly they both found each other attractive.

Walking inside, she deflated her excitement. She didn't want to be overly enthusiastic. The hotel was beyond words. Stephen did a great selection. Chandeliers….renowned paintings….glass statues….from napkins to dinnerware….everything was…..

"I see you girls are both blown away….." Sam stated as he and Chloe walked to Cristine.

"Yes…." Chloe held onto to Sam's arm smiling as she played her curls.

"Don't worry. This is going to be fun….."

"I know right…I can't wait to see Munro." Crisrine bit her lip seeing Chloe's expression.

"Can you excuse me sweetie." She grabbed Cris' arm. "I thought we discussed…"

"Why is bad for me to want Munro when you have Sam? Is it any different?" Cris huffed.

"You know that's not it. You are relentless when it comes to guys. You do what ever it takes to get them."

"…..no I don't and besides….all is fair in love and war." Chloe only rolled her eyes.

…

"I hate these events." Justin stated trying to adjust his tie…that looked oblong.

"Because you are a country boy at heart." Eli stated looking around the hotel hoping he could spot Aislinn and maybe stay clear of Cristine.

"I just feel like it's choking me." Justin stated.

"Isn't that kind of the point…." Eli smirked seeing that Shanice was about to pass by on her way to the bathroom. "Here comes your girl." He stated as Justin tried to stop him.

"Hey Nicey. Do you know how to fix a tie? Justin needs help.

"Sure…." She shyly walked over to the tall boy. "Do you mind?" She asked gently.

"Not when its…no…." he said as she chuckled.

"I think I am going to appoint myself to fix your ties…" he said nothing just stared at her. It didn't make sense. When she talked he was just so overwhelmed by her beauty, he didn't know what to say. Her golden eye shadow…and her form fitting dress hugged her beautiful body.

"I…..ummm…wouldn't….mind that." He said. "I hate these things."

"Their not bad." Her fingers went to work finishing. "I mean think about us….make-up, high heels, and tight dresses."

"But you look beautiful anytime Shanice." He blushed grabbing her hand.

"You do to." She said shyly squeezing his in return.

….

Melinda hated these events. These were the times where she had to fake it to make it. She hated smiling with Daniel in pictures…as if they were so happy…but she had perfected her smile. No one could tell.

"Hey babe, I am going to the get my camera from the car ok."

"Yeah…" He kissed her on the cheek rushing off.

Standing looking at him leave, Sammi, Aislinn, and Jessica hadn't arrived yet. She didn't want to disrupt Shanice and Justin. They had been waiting for the moment where they could actually talk to one another. She was happy for them both.

Looking at the door, she smiled when Jahmil came her way. He had his glasses on…and a very nice suit…he looked so handsome. He was always there for her in her time of need. Why? She was beginning to…..

"Mindy." He smiled hugging her.

"Jahmilion…." She smiled.

"Tonight..you are going to have fun right?"

"I'll try….."

…

As Daniel grabbed his camera from his car, he saw Sammi arrive. She looked so flawless. There were no words to describe it.

Walking over to her, he grabbed her before anyone could see her…..kissing her again. He just had to taste her one more time…and judging by her response…she did too.

"I missed you…." He said holding her.

"….it doesn't matter. You belong to Mindy." She gasped for air.

"I belong with you and you know it. I'm going to break it off with her tomorrow."

"You don't get it. I could never do that to her….be with you…she would never forgive me. I couldn't forgive my self. Why can't you just accept it. Soon these feelings we have…" Anya stated furious with herself.

"so you do admit it finally. Something is there…between us….and we can't stop it."

"Says playboy of the millennium/" anya folded her arms.

"Says a man who is looking at the woman he wants to be with." He stated leaning to kiss her again.

"Daniel…you don't know what you want." She walked inside hoping to not show any sign of guilt when she stared at Melinda's face. She didn't deserve her as a friend. She thought the last day on set was going to be her last to have the feelings she did for him….but it wasn't. She wanted Daniel Kelly. She loved him….and it was so strong that it made her sneak behind her best friends' back to attain.

…

"…" Munro couldn't breathe right now. Aislinn was in front of him right now…talking to him about something….but he couldn't hear her words. He was blind sighted by her.

Aislinn had never seen that look in his eyes before. What did it mean?

"Munro…you ok?" She touched his shoulder.

Cristine saw the little moment they had. No way! Not on her watch. Walking over to him she tossed her hair, grabbing his arm.

"So Ais….where is your date?" Murno and Aislin looked at Cris but she didn't care.

"you know me…I come by myself…who is your date?" She asked smiling wanting to ring the girls neck.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cris smiled as Munro shook kiss head. What has he done?

"no….." Aislin smiled as Cris's face dropped.

"Munro….you promised me you would show me around." She took him away, but Aislin was happy to know that she told her off without acting harshly..

….

"So are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Justin asked Shanice taking her outside of the hotel for a breather.

"Yeah…." She took off her heels as he put his jacket over her. "Usually I feel out of place here…seeing how everyone has a significant other…..Thanks." She said smiling as they sat on the steps.

"I'm surprise to hear that." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were the first person to make me feel comfortable on the set besides Ais and Munro."

_Flashback_

"_Justin Kelly right?" He turned around to see a gorgeous chocolate skinned with a beautiful smile._

"…_." He could only nod as she blushed._

"_Ummmm…if you need a tour of this place…I can help. That was stupid." She chastised herself. "Everyone knows you and Munro are tight. I'll just…."_

"_No….please." He tried to sound calm._

"_Well then follow me."_

"That was a good day. You were so nervous at the read through, but everyone has a first day." She said as he kept her gaze.

"Shanice…I don't usually do this….I mean….I'm not good at expressing myself….because…I just….I really like you."

"Me too….I want to get to know you more" Shanice smiled.

"That smile is what I like to see." Justin began to talk. "You are just…amazing to me….." he said as she leaned into him…kissing him. Their lips getting used to one another. He gently cupped her face….giving more of himself to her.

….

"Cristine…." Munro said blandly trying to get away from her…but of course she was persistent. She called herself taking him on a tour of the extravagant hotel.

"….yes…." She said smiling as they stopped by the waterfall. She was gorgeous, but he didn't want her.

"I can't do this." He said as her face dropped.

"What do you mean…we can….."

"….no….we can't….you're cute…but I'm into someone else." He said.

"…aislinn…please don't tell me…that young girl." Cris said huffing. How could he choose Aislinn over her?

"You wouldn't understand until you change your attitude." He walked off on a mission to find Aislinn.

….

Jahmil looked as Daniel snuck off. He couldn't tell Melinda….she knew. Why do girls always like the bad boys? The ones that break their heart. This was just like highschool…and like always, he finished last.

"Don't even waste your breath." AJ said beside him.

"I know….it just…stings seeing how a guy can have a girl like that and mistreat her…and what hurts the most is that she puts up with it…" Jahmil and AJ sipped a little of champagne.

"She's weak…." AJ stated. "not to sound mean…but she'll see the light soon enough." Melinda overheard their words…and it hurt….the truth hurt. She was weak. Nicely excusing herself from the conversation with some executives…she walked off.

…

Owen was being as discreet as possible. He got a room for him and Sammi. He just wanted to talk to her. He wanted to make her listen to him. Luckily everyone was preoccupied laughing with everyone to not even notice.

Samantha noticed the boy walk off….as he turned around telling her to follow him with his hands. She shouldn't do this…but Mindy was talking with Alicia and the executives. She chose her heart rather than her friend. The ultimate betrayal.


	8. It's Over

It's Over

Jesse McCartney

Chapter 8

….

Aislinn was supposed to be…..she was supposed to feel as if she belonged. But at this moment, she didn't. She had to separate herself from the crowd. Finding a chair in the hallway, she began to cry. She promised she would not cry over a boy…especially when he played mind games….but this boy was Munro.

Cristine had every right to like him. And she would get him. As much as she did not care for her, she admired Cris' determination. She saw what she wanted and didn't care. She wished she were like her.

Why wouldn't Munro not want her? She was gorgeous…with perfect hair. They would make a beautiful couple. He needed someone to keep him interested and on his feet…and Cris was perfect in that category.

She just wanted Munro to be happy even if it is not with…

"It's your party and you will cry if you want to…" Charlotte caught the girls attention.

"Char….you came." The two hugged.

"Why would I not come? So tell me what's wrong. Munro again….."

….

Daniel quickly grabbed Samantha's hand …kissing it. He knew the look in her eyes. She was trying to fight this attraction they had towards one another.

He knew he was wrong for this. He was turning two best friends against each other, but that was not his intention…this time. He saw what he was doing to Sammi…and he knew Melinda saw it it too…but he pushed it out of his mind…searching for the hotel key.

His hands sweaty, he almost dropped it as he opened the door pulling Samantha inside.

"I missed you so much." He said pushing her against the wall….slipping his tongue in her mouth. Giving in to him, she felt him take off his jacket and his shirt.

"No…we can't…." She said gasping for air. "We can't be together…."

"but you didn't say…you didn't say you don't love me." He slid his shirt off as she begain to look at his muscles.

"is this your plan Daniel…am I just another notch on your belt….."

"No…..that not it….i love you…and you love me….." He said gently kissing her neck.

"Pleasssssse….." Sami moaned as pushed him back. "You do that because you try to control me. I'm not weak."

"No I do this because I need you…I'm leaving her for you….Cant you see that. I need you like you need me." He kissed her.

…

Melinda heard their words, he knew it..but she knew herself. It still didn't make it easier to see her walk out trying to hold back tears. Giving his glass to Jahmil, he followed her.

"Come to rub it in my face some more." Melinda said.

"No I came to check up on you…"

"Yeah right…" She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being so difficult? I am trying to be a friend to you now…and this is how you act."

"So do friends talk about one another behind each other's backs…."

"Woah…hold up….I've tried telling you so many times about Daniel…and you ignored me every single time and accused me of being jealous. What else was I supposed to do?"

"…..you were jealous…" Melinda said trying to walk off from him as he grabbed her arm gently.

"You know what. I am so sick of you taking out your heartache on others. It's not my fault you decided to stay in a relationship with a guy who cheats on you left and right." Jahmil stated firmly.

…..

"You're a really good kisser." Justin said opening the door for her.

"…you too." She said shyly returning his jacket as he grabbed her hand.

"ummm….so will you go on a date with me….." He asked embarrassingly. He sounded like a nerd.

"Justin I will go on a million dates with you" Shanice stated as Chloe gave her a thumbs up.

…

Munro was looking for Aislin. He knew Cristine would not give up on her feelings for him, but he didn't care. Her wanted Aislinn. Always have…always will. Nothing could stop him.

…

"Yeah" Charlotte listened to her friend. "He just…ugh….he gets me so frustrated with the games he plays."

"Have you ever told him up front how you felt?" Aislinn shook her head.

"That's the problem. You have to communicate with him." Charlotte stated.

"It's not just that….Cristine...she is his age…and more experienced."

"Who cares? When you compare yourself, you will always come up short. Don't let that stop you." Charlotte hugged her walking off.

…

"Stop lying to me." Sammi said. He was crying. Daniel was crying. Could he be feeling the agonizing pain from their separation as well.

"I would never hurt you….or lie…."

"Yeah that's what you tell Mandy and Mindy…" She said."I see how you do. I'm not like them." She stated firmly.

"I know…..you are shy, reserved but you are outgoing….with a kind heart." He walked up to her gently cupping her face….kissing her as her hands played with his defined muscles.

"I love you so much…" He said as he began to unzip her dress. He knew this moment would end too soon but he wanted to enjoy all he can. Gently placing his lips on top of hers, he was gentle.

…..

Jahmil and Melinda continued to stared into each others eyes angrily. Both hurt by the argument at hand. Why did she start it anyways. He always spoke her mind. Silent strength…that's why she was growing feelings for him...

"I'm…..I…" He said.

"No…don't be….." She grabbed his arms.

"I need to hear that because it's the truth." She cried in his arms. He always told her truth…no matter how much she didn't want to hear it. He didn't deserve that treatment.

…

"Aislinn…" Munro saw her doing his infamous smirk.

"Hey…Crisine isn't following your trail." She said with wit.

"Not a chance." He walked up to her pulling her out of her seat. She looked confused but smiled when he sat her down in his lap.

"I…." Aislinn began but Munro stopped her.

"Lets not talk about it. Let's enjoy one another." She only nodded.

….

Tongues together, hands clinching one another as if they needed one another to breath. They could not let each other go. Daniel thrived on Sammi's moans as he kissed her neck, gently pinching her nipple.

Hoisting her legs around his waist he carried her to the bed laying her down gently….removing her straps from her dress. He feasted on her orbs…

"Daniellllllll…"her breathing became ragged as she felt his hands move up her dress.

"Samantha I've wanted you for so long." He said removing her panties delving his tongue inside of her.

…..

"Thank you." Mindy looked at Jahmil who let her cry her heart out. She noticed how wet his shirt was.

"For what" He asked rubbing her arms as the night air blew.

"For telling me the truth because I needed to hear it."

…

"Man….Dan is the man…." Drew said cockily to Jessica as they sipped the red wine.

"I think its time to put down the sauce." Jessica said referencing to the champagne.

"I wish…." He laughed not seeing how Annie and Charlotte were over hearing.

"While we are all here. He's with Sam. "

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked. "Poor Melinda." Annie and Charlotte shook their heads. They knew this was going to happen.

….

"Do you regret this? Please tell me you don't because I don't." Daniel put her panties back on.

"No…I just didn't mean to hurt her. What have we done?" She said with guilt.

"I'm yours…that's all that matters." He kissed her forehead as they walked out the room.

Annie and Charlotte saw the pair as they went their separate. Following Sam to the bathroom, they wedged the door so no one else could come in.

"….don't say a word…." Sammi applied her make-up.

"It's called guilt." Annie said. "Words aren't needed." She checked the stalls to see if anyone else was inside.

"Spare us the…" Char began.

"I don't remember needing to your permission to do what I want to do. You guys don't even understand the situation. All you see is a typical love triange. Its complicated." She began to cry. "Melinda is my best friend. Ive turned into someone I don't know…for a guy….but I cant explain how strongly….."

"I cant listen to this….you better wash up" Char said with shame as they washed.

…..

"Looks like everyone is getting together tonight." Stephen joked seeing Munro hold Aislinn's hand.

"You don't know the half of it…." AJ and Luke stated taking a sip. Daniel's eyes bucked a little bit but others just laughed. They thought it was a joke.

"So where did you go?" Mindy whispered. He smelled differently. She knew that smell….where was it from.

"This isn't the time for your inquisition?" Daniel said sipping his champagne seeing Sam come in the room. He still saw her afterglow. Never before had she looked more beautiful.

"Why is Melinda looking at Sammi like that?" Aislinn whispered in Munro's ear. Stephen was saying one of his long speeches. They would be standing there for 15 minutes smiling.

Samantha had some nerve. She was the one. It wasn't her fault that her and Daniels' relationship crumbled but how could she smile in face. She told this girl all of her insecurities and she used it to advantage. She was dead to her. No words could describe the disdain she had for her. Daniel had no respect for her at all.

Jahmil saw how the petite girl was clenching her glass, if she had the strength she would have broken it.

"Shit is about to hit the fan….." Shanice said as Justin looked confused.

"…I know I am babbling but lets all take a picture." Stephen chuckled as they got in huddle.

All Melinda could do was watch in slow motion as Samantha smiled in her face…pretending as if everything was ok…pretending as if nothing had happened between her and Daniel. Tears began to leak as her gripped tightened around her glass. All she could see were the two of them together…touching each other…tasting each other….willingly forgetting about her….betraying her…

As Samantha passed Melinda to get to Annie and Char, she had to put on a good face….she had too. Smiling brightly….

Melinda poured champagne on her.

"You slut…" Melinda screamed as Daniel's mouth opened…running to them both.

"Don't get mad at her….." Daniel admitted. "We're sorry. I was going to tell you." He tried to pull Melinda away from Samantha.

"Don't fuckin touch me…how could you both of you." She threw her glass at Daniel….approaching him….wanting to slap him.

Everyone was speechless. What the hell? Here of all places….

"This is how you thank me…everything I put up with. Fuck you." Everyone's expression was the same. They were witnessing a train wreck. Melinda was losing it. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her hands were shaking.

"Melinda I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Samantha could only muster up.

"Sorry this…." Melinda attempted to swing….

"This is over with…." Jahmil picked her up from behind escorting her outside.

"Let me go….put me down…." The whole cast looked as the petite girl continued swinging her legs and arms as Jahmil put her over his shoulder.

"what the hell was that about?" Stephen and the other executives asked the cast.

"uhhh…..we don't know" They all lied.


	9. It's Over part 2

It's Over

Jesse McCartney

Chapter 9

….

Samantha continued to catch her tears in her hand. No one comforted her because she did it to herself…why did the man of her dreams have to have a girlfriend…why did he have to be one of the most eligible men in Canada.

"I don't want to hear it…." She said to Annie who looked at her judgmentally. As if she didn't feel like shit.

"There is nothing to hear…." She pushed her natural curls behind her ear as they rode the cab.

"Why there…." Char asked. "Why there of all places….you knew she was there too…..is he that irresistible…."the ginger asked looking at Sammi's face.

"you know what don't answer that…you two ruined a really good night….a good party…"

"You are not my mother…it just happened…." She defended it herself…remembering how they moved together…how he showed her love.

"o please…bull-shit…straight bull….poor Melinda…she lost her cool in front of the producers.. Stephen…her job could be in jeopardy because of you….you…." Annie yelled.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…."She cried hiding her face in her hands. "I lost my best friend over lust…"

"That doesn't matter…it did happen…it did…and it your fault." The driver pulled over letting her outside.

But cruelly, she would not take back her actions…because she loved Daniel.

…

Jahmil said nothing as he drove Melinda to her condo. He couldn't. Looking over at her she curled up in a tiny ball. She wanted no one to see her, she just wanted to forget them…erase them from her memory.

Memories flashing through her mind of her behavior, during the time…she only saw black…just black. It was like another force of nature took control of her. It was surreal. She had an out of body experience.

She thought Samantha was her friend…her friend…she was just hoping it was her paranoia working…but they were giving each other passionate stares. There was more between the two.

"Melanie said she will be in the front of the building…." Jahmil said softly.

"…." Melinda said nothing as her sister opened his door.

"Thanks Jahmil…sorry for the inconvenience." Her sister unbuckled Melinda's seatbelt…Melinda felt so weak…she couldn't walk…collapsing to the ground…

Getting out of the car, he handed his keys to the valet.

"Melinda come on…we got to get you inside." He picked her up taking her to their room.

Melanie felt for her sister, she already saw a couple of pictures on twitter that others posted. That was what being in the limelight did. Nothing was private anymore.

She tried to warn her sister this would be the outcome…but she wouldn't put this in her face. She was suffering enough….

"Thanks Jahmil for rescuing her…." The older woman said.

"I was glad to get her out of there as quickly as possible." They walked inside…Melanie showed her to her sister's bedroom…she could only sigh in frustration as he placed her on the bed…turning the lights off behind him…

"I'm sorry she had to go through that…." He whispered to her.

…..

"Stephen is freakin pissed…" Munro said. "I mean Sammi has nothing to lose but Daniel and Mindy….I don't know what else to say." He turned the light on to his and Justin's apartment.

"No one does…." Aislinn said as she texted her mother. She didn't have to know what friend's house she was spending the night over.

"How long was this going on?" She asked as he pretended to not hear the question….finding a shirt for her to wear.

"Munro…" She said seriously as she followed him into his room.

"…about 6 months…." He finally said.

"6 months…." Her voice rose.

"That's when the attraction started. This is the first time they hooked up…" He still searching…trying to hide the elation that she was spending the night over. He could hold her close to him…and not care.

Aislinn didn't understand why guys always felt the need to justify their friends actions.

"Why didn't you tell me….." Munro looked at her like she knew the answer.

"Your right…nothing would have ever happened anyway." She shrugged taking the T-shirt….going in the bathroom to change.

"How about I see you change…."He smirked.

"How about I punch you in the face…" She teased closing the door behind her. She giggled as she closed the door. In a few minutes she was going to sleep in the same bed as him. She imagined what his arms would feel like around her…she could be quick enough to change.

….

Justin continued to walk with Shanice in the park. After the party….let's just say after seeing that display…they were still in awe…and honestly they wanted to keep talking….

Justin liked the fact that she just wanted to talk him. So many girls came in and out of his life looking for one sure thing. It was funny because many thought he was gay. He wasn't gay…he was just a gentleman. Why rush something. In this industry…feelings left as quickly as they came.

But the girls who were quiet always caught his attention…like Shanice.

"So…when do you think Jahmil is going to make his move….."

"Guess we will have to wait and see…."

"I can't believe she put up with that…if my boyfriend ever did that to me…the first thing I would do is dump him…." She sat down on the bench.

"So you are telling me that you don't take shit….from any guy…." He smiled.

"Anyone…." She said with attitude laughing. "So we are boyfriend and girlfriend….."She asked.

"If that is what you want?" He held her hand as she blushed.

…..

"You didn't have to do this." Melanie made him a sandwich as he sat down. She knew the man had more feelings for her sister than he was showing…but she always hoped her sister would see him in that light.

"Was it that bad…." She sat down as they spoke lowly. She didn't know if her sister was sleep…hopefully after that crying like that she would be. It was obvious she was drained.

"Yeah…pretty bad…and Daniel had no remorse." He took a bite.

"Damn…." She could say anything…because Melinda was grown and she had to be able to handle her own problems.

…

"Daniel…go away…." Samantha should have known that it was him at her doorstep at 3 in morning…and she did know…she knew it was him…and she wanted to answer the door.

"It didn't come out the way I wanted it too…but it is out in the open…." He sat down grabbing her hand.

"so what…we are supposed to run off in the sunset…."She said with sarcasm…standing up.

"I can't be with you…and I was stupid to even think I could trust you…what you did to me…Melinda...Mandy…are you serious." Her arms flew in the air.

"We are both sick…we are….and you are crazy if you think we can be together.. I just made ….." She said as she walked to the door.

"No…it wasn't you…it was me…you can blame it all on me…and you can say I'm an asshole but I don't care…and I'm never giving up…" He said as her face showed no emotion…but deep down he knew she wanted to hear it.

"Ask yourself this….if I cared for her…in that way…where would I be…instead I am here with you….." He walked out as she slammed the door behind him.


	10. Moving Mountains

Moving Mountains

Usher

Part 1

Chapter 10

…..

Sometimes Chloe wondered why she was friends with Cristine. She had her good moments, but she there was never a medium. Whoever she liked, she had to have their attention entirely. Even now as they walked through the mall and took pictures with a couple of fans, she would always drift back to talking about Munro. Shanice and Jessica rolled thier eyes as they broke away from them in the store.

"Ok…was yesterday not chaotic enough…." Chloe asked Cristine as they looked through the millions of racks.

"You really don't know about boys do you….." Cris smiled mischievously as she tried on the sunglasses, looking at the mirror on the rack, smiling at how good she thought she looked. The red head couldn't help but roll her eyes at her cast mate's ego.

Jessica could not help but eavesdrop on their conversation, occasionally, nudging Shanice's elbow who pretended to look through more racks to keep from telling Cris to shut the hell up.

"Enlighten us…please." Jess rolled her eyes, pulling a dress from the rack. She needed a good laugh.

"Here's the thing…he is happy with Aislinn now…but eventually….her age is going to come into the picture…and it can't be overlooked forever. Right now he is attracted to her innocence…but guess what…he is going to be tired of hanging out with a girl, and he is going to want a woman." She found a dress putting it against her as she looked in the mirror twirling around.

"Well at the moment, right now, he doesn't want you…." Chloe said. Talking sense into this girl was pointless, useless. She just didn't want her friend to keep embarrassing herself.

"I for one am tired of this conversation." Shanice put a dress back on the rack with annoyance. Her face always displayed her emotions. Right now they caught the message to drop the conversation. They could not help but notice how loudly Shanice clicked the hanger against the rack to make a point. Cris was gorgeous but she wasn't as gorgeous as she thought she was…and she was really going to fall flat on her ass.

Cris folded her lips as she looked away from Shanice as she changed the subject. Why did she have to come anyways? She always had be heard and Cris didn't like it one bit. But the girls didn't know what she had underneath her sleeve. One way to make a boy jealous was to give another boy attention. This was going to be fun.

…..

Melinda's eyes slowly fluttered opened as the sunlight hit her face through the blinds. Why did it have to be morning or better yet why did it have to be so damn bright. Letting out a groan, she instinctively clutched her head as it began to pulsate. Never cry yourself to sleep because the result would always be this.

Sitting up slowly, she turned her head looking at the big bright red numbers on her clock, 12:30. It was 12:30 in the afternoon! Picking up the clock, she had to be sure. She had never slept this late before. There was always a rehearsal, interview, or photo shoot for her to attend.

Placing the clock back down on the mantel, she wiped her eyes and gently placed her feet on the floor. Flashbacks began to race through her mind as saw the millions of Kleenex in her trashcan and on her floor. She clutched her head tighter as she remembered the wine glasses she threw and broke. Looking at her hands, she saw a few nicks on them. Nothing alcohol or peroxide couldn't fix.

Everything came back to her, seeing how Daniel was standing protectively with Samantha. Seeing the love bites on his neck; seeing the love bites on Sammi's neck that she tried to cover up. The shocked faces of her friends.

Walking to the bathroom, she realized she was still in her dress. No wonder why she felt restricted. Grabbing the towel, she wiped off yesterday's make up. She refused to look at herself in the mirror because she didn't want the smeared mascara or the red eyes.

Coming from her shower, she saw her sister in the kitchen, giving her a neutral look as she sipped her coffee.

"I know what you are going to did this to yourself…." Melinda opened the medicine cabinet…placing an Aleve in her mouth…looking at her sibling who could pass as her twin.

"No…actually if you hadn't of waken up in about 10 minutes…I was going to yank you out of the bed." Melanie said sternly as her little sister folded her arms.

"Seriously….you keep dwelling and moping…feeling sorry for yourself." Pouring a second cup of coffee, Melanie handed it to Melinda.

"Especially when I took him back. I knew Mel. I knew…but I didn't want to see it…why can't I be strong like you." She sat down at the bar.

"…because Mom and dad babied you all of your life." Mindy huffed at this unexpected answer.

"…and I'm not going to anymore…Mindy…people break up all the time...and they get cheated on all the time..too…but they move on…that is what you are going to do. Do you know that they have pictures of you on twitter."

"Oh God." She put her head on the linoleum bar in shame.

"yeah…that's right…you are a household name now…and people want to see you break…get hurt…people want to see you fail…and you can't show it."

"I know…I wasn't thinking last night….and…Jahmil…I got to apologize to him too." She said sadly.

"You're damn right…because he had stop his life for you…once again…." Melanie gathered her things walking out the door, not even saying goodbye.

….

Even though in Canada they were considered as celebrities, sometimes, Shanice liked the simple things. She did not need a driver or luxury clothing. Actually she preferred Target more, but sometimes she wished her life had never changed.

Not saying that she didn't want to work on Degrassi or play the girl that everyone loved hate, but there was nothing like walking down the street and seeing the millions of faces pass you by, like her and Chloe were doing now.

For some reason, hearing the occasional honk of the horn from taxis or seeing an old woman walk her dog in sweats, even though it hot, made her feel nostalgic. Laughing as they walked to a local bakery, she smiled as she heard a group of young teens exchange spoken words in rhythmic tone. The hustle and bustle always made her day.

"Hello, Nicey are you there?" Chloe waved her hand in front of her friend as they walked inside the bakery.

"Yeah." Shanice laughed, her eyes widened as she saw the different tarts on display. Her mouth began to water as the smells hit her nose.

"The usual…" Chloe smiled to the baker as she grabbed napkins. Her stomach began to growl louder as she watched the baker prepare 2 roast beef subs. She could taste it in her mouth already, the lightly buttered toast; the way the pickles complemented the tomatoes with the right amount of mayo.

She smiled as the baker handed them their order with a lemon tart, complementary of course. Being a celebrity had its perks.

"So why are we eating here today." Shanice took a big bite as Chloe rolled her eyes at how her friend pretended to not know.

"What?" The beautiful black girl asked again.

"Like you don't know. I wanted put you in a good mood." Chloe wiped her mouth as she took a sip from her drink. "This morning ring any bells."

"was I that obvious." Shanice snickered lightly. "I mean, Cris is alright but she just gets on my nerves, how she frolics around guys, how she pretends to like Munro so much."

"She really does though." Chloe said as Shanice tried to be more understanding.

"I get that she is your friend and all, and I am not going to disrespect her around you, but the only reason she likes Munro is because she sees him as a challenge. Before you know it, she will be on someone else."

"I know can be a little overbearing Nicey, but she can be cool, can you please keep your composure" Chloe gave her the puppy dog eyes, knowing no one could resist them.

"Fine, but just to let you know, Jessica makes fun of her in her face with sarcasm." Shanice stated as they continued to each their lunch.


	11. Moving Mountains part 2

Moving Mountains

Usher

Part 2

Chapter 11

….

Alicia's hand shook nervously as she gripped the handle to open the door of the local sushi restaurant. What if her good friend knew what she did? What if this was a ploy? What if she was going to be put on the same shit list as Samantha was? Correction, she already was in her own opinion. Just because Melinda didn't know didn't mean she was better than Samantha.

Following the waiter, she put on her best smile, clutching her purse to keep from crying as she reached Melinda.

"Alicia…" Melinda smiled lightly hugging her friend. She really needed her close friend now. This was their favorite restaurant to sit and chat. There were no glass windows, so paparazzi could not take pictures. The lighting was dim so that the customers could have a sense of privacy.

"How are you holding up" Alicia asked having to ignore the churning in her stomach. She was going to throw up and the developing knots in her stomach didn't help. Clutching her stomach she began to breathe slowly.

"Are you alright?" Melinda saw the sickly expression on her friend's face as it became paler by the minute.

"I'm fine." She smiled as she put her sweaty palms in her lap. Guilt was like a sickness. And this guilt was making her forehead hurt and sweat.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked with worry, grabbing an aspirin out of her purse. Here she was panicking about her break-up and her best friend was sick. How selfish?

"Yes, I just need a glass of water." She begged for the waiter.

"That's much better." She smiled after grabbing the aspirin from Melinda's hand and putting it in her mouth.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Melinda asked setting her phone on the table as the waiter brought their sushi.

"I'm not. No sleep." Grabbing her chopsticks, Alicia forced herself to eat.

"I'm sorry about assuming that and still wallowing in myself misery when you are sick." Melinda adjusted her fedora on her head in shame. She hoped no one else would come inside because she didn't want to be recognized. She couldn't help but sigh at the different twitter trends floating. #Melinda_Crackkar, that was the nicest of them all.

Scrolling down, she saw Jahmil's twitter. She needed to talk to him. She needed to thank him. Concentrating on him, she forgot to eat.

"He is not answering." Melinda said in panic to Alicia. He always answered his calls.

"Who" Alicia bit her lip. Please not Daniel.

"Jahmil." She hung up her phone as she fed herself.

The beautiful brunette shook her head. Of course he would not answer. He was tired of her crap. It wasn't like she could say anything…because she needed to tell her friend…but she would take what she did to the grave….

She didn't even know why she did it…yes she did…she had to stop lying to herself…she did it to get back at Sebastian…her on and off boyfriend for three years. He cheated on her…nothing unheard of…they were on break…but she wanted to get back at him…..

"Alicia….." Melinda broke her friend's train of thought. She didn't like seeing the look Alicia's face…like she was suffering with a dilemma.

"What's really wrong" Alicia couldn't lie to her friend, but she couldn't tell the truth either.

"Nothing. Me and Sebastian had another argument."

"Well. I for one can listen. I need a distraction." The petite girl shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. It is my issue. I can handle it." Alicia mustered a smile as she continued to lie to her friend. Taking a sip of water, she could not swallow the disgrace she felt.

….

Jessica texted Jahmil as she walked through the narrow halls of his apartment complex. It seemed as if Shanice and her were the only ones who saw his broken face last night as he carried Melinda home. It was the look of tired and affliction.

And he was tired of wasting his heart away but you loved who you loved. There was no fighting it no matter how hard you tried. Knocking on the door, he opened it not saying a word.

Picking up his clothes off the floor, he ignored her presence. Even though he heard her close the door behind herself and sit down on the couch.

Looking at her, he turned back around. She had her legs crossed as well as arms crossed. She was waiting for him to talk. And she had all the patience in the world.

"I am fine." He said wiping off his counter as he kept hitting the ignore button on his phone.

"Melinda, I assume." Jess guess.

"Doesn't matter. I am done cleaning up her mess." He grabbed the broom as he began to sweep. Jessica walked up the kitchen counter. He was really upset to be cleaning. But on a good note, at least she could find the sofa

"That is true. But it is got to be hard to see her like that last night." Jessica remembered seeing champagne being splashed and hair pulling and attempted punches.

"Ok, first of all, this conversation is over. I am going to be alright. Melinda is just a girl. Unrequited love always happened." Maybe he just felt lust for her. Look at her. She was freaking gorgeous, but he couldn't help how her eyes lit up when she was happy or how she silly sang backstreet boy songs. Damn. He did have it bad.

"Ok…ok…." It is dropped. Jessica lifted her hands dramatically as she heard a knock on his door. Looking through the peephole, she was glad Jahmil went to the bathroom. Opening the door swiftly, she stepped out closing it behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica asked the brunette who was wearing a form fitted off the shoulder dress.

"I just wanted to give Jahmil a shoulder to cry on…." Cristine played through her hair, applying lip gloss using her handheld mirror.

"like hell he does. I know what you're trying to do, and he is not the one. So don't even try." The blonde stared at her biting her lip to keep from cursing her out.

"I am just trying to be a good friend." Cristine said innocently. "Why do you and Shanice think I always have a trick up my sleeve?"

"Because you do." She said as Cristine pushed passed her as Jenna raised her hand to grab her hair but Jahmil walked back into the room. Playing it off, she put her hand in her hair.

"Cris." He hugged her. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" He put his hat on.

"Hey babe." She sat down on the sofa crossing her leg showing her skin, proudly. There was nothing Jessica could do about it. Jahmil was an open available target. She was going to get what she wanted.

"I just wanted to check up on you after last night. You know I care about you." Jessica rolled her eyes as she made herself a drink. Jahmil sat on the couch beside her. He couldn't help how Jessica's whole disposition changed when Cris walked in the door.

He could understand why. She was flirtatious with guys, but he was a big boy. He didn't need her to tell him to stay away from her. her or shanice.

"I'm good."

Jessica continued to drink her Sprite as she almost choked at how desperate the brunette made herself look. Couldn't she see that people saw through her? Just like a crystal glass. She had "sideline" on her head.

"Jenna are you alright?" Cristine asked snickering. She knew no man could resist her and soon she would be playing Jahmil while having Munro.

….


	12. Homecoming

Homecoming

Hey Monday

Part 1

Chapter 12

…..

Daniel continued to pace back and forth in his bedroom that hadn't been clean in weeks. Running his fingers through his thick hair, his conscious was eating at him. Telling him he was an awful person but not to Melinda, only to Samantha.

Seeing her face, broke his heart as he left her apartment that night. After he was hers and she was finally his. Touching his lips, hers were still on his. He could feel them as his began to tingle lightly. Licking them, her taste was still there. Dammit, grabbing the water bottle he had on his Chester drawer, he threw it against the wall.

So angry at himself for his immaturity, he ruined a friendship between two best friends. He ruined a chance for himself of being with a girl he truly loved.

Walking into his living room, he found Luke sitting on the sofa eating cereal. How the hell did he get there and when?

"You leave your door unlocked and I ran out of cereal." He said naturally eating as if his presence was expected.

"So you come in my home unannounced…." Daniel shook his head in annoyance as he poured himself some juice.

"Do get snarky with me. It's not my fault you got caught. You were definitely slacking." Luke chewed slowly, turning on the television.

"whatever man." Daniel sat on the other side as Luke continued to flip through channels.

"O Fuck" Luke's mouth dropped as Daniel looked at the TV screen.

"A couple of nights ago, the Degrassi Wrap-up party took place." The announcer began. "But soon the event began to unravel. Here are pictures of Co-stars and lovers Melinda Shankar and Daniel Kelly, and ex-costar Samantha Munro."

"O shit." Daniel dropped his bowl, spilling it on the floor.

"As you can see from the pictures, punches were thrown as Daniel Kelly stands between the two girls trying to hold Shankar back. You can tell it got pretty nasty looking at the tear in Munro's dress. Apparently, these girls don't play and there is as much drama behind the set as there is in front of the camera."

"Turn it off." Daniel screamed at Luke who obliged.

"I think I am just going to go." Luke left, of course, bringing his cereal with him.

….

Samantha's eyes watered even more when she saw the pictures and the commentator pop up on her screen. She couldn't escape it and usually the truth was exaggerated on pop-culture shows, but this was the truth, and the evidence was there.

Not only was she portrayed as a worthless friend but what if her career was in jeopardy. Blowing her nose, she wrapped her blanket around herself. Melinda her best friend that she loved, was betrayed by the two people who she thought would never hurt her and "it just happened" wasn't a good excuse.

And no matter how she hurt Melinda, she wanted to be with Daniel with all her might. Her body was missing his and she was drained from the mental despair and stress. She told him to leave, but he had to leave. They could not be together.

Resting her head on the sofa, she heard a knock. She didn't have the energy to move but somehow she found the strength to walk.

"Mom" Samantha opened her door jumping into her mother's arms.

"I'm here baby." Her mother embraced her, not letting her go. Her daughter's tears staining her shirt.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean too…" Sam kept repeating over and over again as her mother lead her to the couch.

"I know you didn't baby." Her mother put her purse down as she made her daughter some tea. She heard Sammi's cry as she grabbed a teacup, turning the water on.

"Char and Annie won't talk to me. And I don't blame them" The young woman watched her mother put the cup in the microwave.

"They will come around. You guys are young and are just learning how to deal with situations like this." Her mother brought her the tea cup.

"But mom this is different, it's not like I sent naked photos, I slept with Daniel." She bit her lip.

"Yes you did but you will get through this." Her mother said as Sammi rested her head in her lap. Good old mother's intuition.

"how did you know to come?" Sammi relaxed feeling her mom play in her hair.

"I will always be here for you."

"So what do I do next?" Her mother looked in her eyes as she asked the question.

"Sweetie. I don't know. But I can tell you to brace yourself because this is nowhere near over. And prepare yourself to see a lot of things on social networks that publicists can't stop. But I can assure you that your career is not over. You have to stand above it all. And you cry at home."

Sammi listened to her mother's words.

…

Aislinn woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. This was her second night in a row sleeping over, and she was considering the idea of already bringing some of her things over. Happily, biting her lip, she had to stop from getting ahead of herself.

Of course she had slept over before, but never by herself. It was always with Justin or Jordy there. And they always slept on the floor. This time, she slept in his bed. Running her hands across the Egyptian cotton sleeps, she clutched the pillow to her. Happy could not begin to describe what she felt.

Pulling the covers from over her, she began to make his bed. She hoped he didn't think she was making herself at home but they were already familiar with one another. The countless times he helped her study for exams or listen to her off screen problems school And let's not forget the many times she let him crash at her house…they had no boundaries.

Hearing his phone vibrate, she grabbed it on his nightstand. Looking at the message, her fingers clenched, her eyes grew smaller, and her breathing grew heavier.

"That slut Cristine." She said slowly with anger. What was she doing still texting him?

_Here is another sexy pic. See what you are missing. ;)_

Aislinn's eyes grew wide as she looked at the picture of Cristine with a low cut blouse on with shorts. Her perfect long brown hair flowing in the wind.

Munro took two plates and two cups from his dishwasher. He wanted to surprise Aislinn this morning. She was a late sleeper so he had time. Smiling to himself, he remembered how they cuddled together in bed. Her head on his chest, their legs entangled with one another. Every once in a while, he kissed her forehead and stared at her while she slept. Her lips puckered as she breathed softly.

Cracking eggs, he laughed to himself. He made the best choice for himself. Thank God she taught him how to cook or he would have died of starvation. He remembered how he didn't even know how to boil an egg. All he could do was burn toast.

Greasing the skillet, he heard put the eggs on, hearing her walk in the kitchen.

"Good morning" He said his back turned to her as he attended the eggs.

"Don't good morning me" She yelled walking up to him. She was angry that was apparent, but how could focus on that when her blue eyes glowed and her red lips flared and her nose crinkled. Beautiful was the only word that described her.

"Um did I miss something?" He asked as he saw her hold up his phone.

"Why is Cristine texting you? Better yet why do you have more pictures of her in your phone?"

"Ais, those photos were before we got together." He explained. Wrong thing to saw as he hit his hand against his head.

"Well now we are together and they are still here." Aislin put it down on the counter returning to his room.

"What are you doing?" He followed her as she began to put her jeans on.

"Leaving. What does it look like?" She grabbed her purse as he approached her.

"Aislinn, stop. You know I like you and I will choose you over her every single time. You know I have been with you the whole time. I Haven't even picked up my phone since then because I have been with you."

"I know. But Cris is." She began as Munro sat on the bed placing her on his lap.

"Cris. And I am going to delete the pictures from my phone now." He showed her as she let out a breath.

"Good." She said. Munro hoped he was giving her an ease of mind.

Lifting her chin, he pecked her lips.

"I want you." He smiled as the foul smell caught their noses.

"Looks like I burnt the eggs." They laughed as they returned to the kitchen.


	13. Homecoming part 2

Homecoming

Hey Monday

Part 2

…

Melinda kept hitting the ignore button of her phone. Didn't Samantha get it? They were not friends and never would be again. Even though she erased both her and Daniel's number from her phone and deleted all of their pictures, she still couldn't forget. You can never erase someone from your life. But you can move forward.

Melinda was attempting to move forward, a new day meant a new opportunity. A new opportunity to make herself a better person or to cast aside the past. Her mind began to wonder. When did they begin to like each other? How did they hide it from so long from her? Why didn't they just tell her? Did they have not respect or love her as she loved them?

Wiping her tears, she remembered, she had to move forward. Chin up. Head high. Even after seeing the television broadcasts, her chin was up. She was crying and screaming in the inside but she dared not show it.

Walking through the busy streets of Toronto, she took time to admire the life around her. Perhaps this was a sign from the universe that everything was going to be ok. The world always kept going, never stopping, and eventually its people always found themselves where they needed to be. Melanie kept giving her tough love and she needed it.

She smiled as the butterflies landed on her as she made her way to the park. Her heels clicking against the hard concrete, she saw the group of people gathering around by the waterfall. The waterfall where she and Daniel took millions of pictures, but that didn't matter right now. Another day of moonrunning, and since Jahmil was not answering his phone. She tried the direct approach. Because she missed her friend. The loud voices of the excitement lightened the mood, as usual.

"Melinda." She looked to see who called her name. Cristine?

"Hey." Cris giggled as she stood by Melinda. "Jahmil invited me" She said as she flipped her hair.

"O. that is nice." Melinda clutched her necklace. Was she jealous? Technically anyone could come see him but he personally invited her. Wait this was none of her business. She had her chance and blew it for Daniel every time. But Jahmil could do better than Cris. A girl who was probably using him to make Munro jealous. Or maybe when Munro chose Aislinn, she moved on. Like she herself needed to do now. Either way, she had no right to voice her opinion.

Looking at him from afar, they locked eyes from one second and he continued to talk to his crew.

Why did she have to come? Jahmil asked himself. She always stood out to him, even in the crowd. He saw her in her sunglasses and heels, and she looked beautiful. Holding her purse on her wrist, she smiled at him, though Cristine didn't look like she was happy to see her.

"It was so nice of you to come here Mindy." She said as they watched him battle. Why did she have to come?

"He's my friend too." Melinda said snarkily, raising her voice. She was trying to ignore the brunette but she was always one to speak up for herself, outside of relationships at least. She smiled admiring Jahmil's agility. He was growing every day as a dancer and she loved seeing him in the zone. It was good to be around someone passionate.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want you to explode again." Cristine said. It was so easy to get under her skin. She did it without even trying.

"Cristine, you are so childish, and that is from the bottom of my heart." Melinda walked away from Cristine who's mouth was left opened. She didn't think the petite girl had it in her to tell her off.

Melinda didn't want to fight and she had too much respect for Jahmil to embarrass him like that with millions watching The Moonrunners.

Usually Jahmil would like to stay around after a battle, to talk, to chat with fans, but he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Grabbing his bag, he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"What Melinda," He said not staring in her eyes. Though she was wearing sunglasses, he always found them. He was trying to block out her voice, but he couldn't. He didn't want to.

"I, you, didn't answer my calls. And I understand, but I am truly sorry." Melinda looked up at him. She was grateful that Cris was taking pictures with fans and signing autographs. She didn't love anyone as much as she loved herself.

"Like all the other times before." He said as it broke her heart. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Jahmil please don't hate me. I don't want that. If we can't be friends, I just don't want you to hate me." She pleaded as he turned around.

"Min, I don't hate you. I just." He took a deep breath. "I hated seeing you put yourself through that with Daniel. I hated how you let him mistreat you."

"I hate myself for that too Jahmil, but I hate how I have treated you as a friend. I can see why you don't want to be my friend. I wouldn't want to either." She shrugged glad her sunglasses blocked her tears.

"I will just leave you to hang out with Cristine." She stated.

"Why would I do that?" Jahmil asked as the brunette was walking towards them.

"She said you invited her." Melinda removed her glasses.

"Everyone is invited."

"O…." Melinda rolled her eyes for being jealous of something not worth her time. Cristine was definitely a manipulator. She thought Jess and Shanice were jealous when they told her not to trust her but they saw through her as she saw.

"Melinda you know I can't take her seriously." Jahmil winked at her as they laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cristine joined the conversation.

"Nothing just a Bhandurner joke." Melinda said.

"O well not to break up your moment but can I steal your friend for a little bit. There is this café that just opened, The BlueJean Café. Want to come with?" She asked Jahmil giving him her killer smile.

"Yeah sure….Melinda want to come?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure she has photo-shoot to do, besides I." Cris began to talk.

"Actually my schedule is clear." She smiled at Cristine who gave her bitter look.


	14. Pop Pop Bang Bang

Pop Pop Bang Bang

Clarice Claret

Part 1

…

The BlueJean Café was unlike the extravagant café's they had been to during their careers. And that is what Aislinn liked about it. The lounge was set up with chairs that could be bought at any furniture store. The wood floor was clean but not exactly spotless. It made Aislinn feel like she was "normal" once again.

Munro liked how the table cloth was made of actual cloth rather than silk. And the bowls on each table were filled with cheap marbles.

As they walked into little area, the manager was shocked to see that they would even consider coming there. Finally awakening from his reverie, he greeted them and handed them their menus.

Aislinn and Munro could only lick their lips as they saw the array of quiches on display. Their noses tingled smelling the Pecan coffee as well as French Vanilla.

Their eyes scanned the menus as they couldn't choose from the different soups, salads, and cheeseburgers listed.

Aislinn laughed softly as Munro yelped. She tried to warn him that the quiche was too hot. The cook just put them out. But no he did not want to listen. Like a kid with a cookie, as soon as he sat down he forced it into his mouth.

"Water." He reached across the table for Aislinn's, drinking it. His tongue was hurting and for sure red. He knew she was taking satisfaction at this. Sitting across the table, she tried not to laugh, but it came out anyway.

"Told you." She bit her lip in a cute manner. "So do you like it?"

"Yeah. We should come here more often." He smiled at her grabbing her hand.

"I'd really like that." She blushed as Munro went to the bathroom.

Looking at him walk off, she smiled wiping her mouth. In the most untimely manner Christine, Jahmil, and Melinda walked in. Christine smirking as if she had won this one sided battle.

As Jahmil held the door open for the ladies, he saw Aislinn's face. They picked the wrong time to go. Then it hit them, that was why Cristine wanted come. But it was not his duty to fight Aislinn's battle. He only hoped she could hold her own. He only hoped Munro was strong enough to keep pushing Cris off.

Cristine only smiled seeing the red head's face scrunch up. She assumed Munro went to the bathroom. She hit a nerve obviously, and she was so proud of it. Aislinn didn't know who she was dealing with and she was going to do anything in her power get what she wanted.

You should never put what you are currently doing on Twitter because anyone could just pop up.

Melinda felt like she was in a raging storm, seeing how Cris and Ais were looking at each other, like soldiers, their faces hard as stone. Aislinn gripped the table to keep from hitting her.

"Maybe we should go" Melinda tried to keep the peace seeing Munro walk out of the bathroom. By the look on his face, he wished he could have stayed inside until the next day.

"No." the red head thanked her friend with a head nod. "You guys can join." She smiled letting Cris know she wasn't threatened by her in anyway. She had to trust Munro and there was always going to be a conniving girl wanting him.

"I knew you wouldn't mind." Cris said condescendingly as she put her purse down on the table. They all sat down at table as Munro coughed.

As if he wanted to be a part of this. He thought he made himself clear. There was nothing Cris could give him that he wanted. Looking around the table, no one knew what to say. Usually he would try to clear the air between tensions, but this tension was because of him.

"So how was everyone's day today?" Munro drank his coke wishing it was Tequila.

Cris made sure her low cut top was accenting her cleavage as she touched Jahmil's arm in a flirtatious manner.

"Great. Jahmil once again left everyone stunned with his dancing." She flirted, touching Jahmil's arm as Jahmil tried not paying attention to her, as he was sending a message to Melinda.

Jahmil: y do I have a feeling we should leave

Mindy: because we should, but I don't want to leave her alone with cris.

Melinda looked up from her phone as she shrugged at him.

"Well you two are in a private conversation." Aislinn smiled at the two.

"Well if they were talking privately Aislinn, why did you disturb them?" Cris asked. God she loved playing mind games.

"For the same reason you disturb us and everyone around you." Clare retorted with a smile.

"We are going to the bar." Jahmil said as he and Melinda quickly jumped up following him.

Cris smiled to herself as they walked off. This was what she hoping for. Now it was just the three of them, around the table. But she would not be direct.

"You know Munro, one of the We Day representatives asked me and you talk." She said as she saw Aislinn hold his hand.

"O yeah." He said answering directly. "He sent me an e-mail and pictures."

"I got it too." She smiled.

"I'm sure you did." Aislinn said underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Cris asked.

"I was just saying that I know you got the pictures since you send so many yourself." Munro looked at her. How could she let Cris get under her skin like that?

Damn. She said to herself. She just gave this girl the advantage. And Cris was wallowing in it.

"Aislinn dear, a picture is worth a thousand words and I can send pictures to whoever I want too. Munro is not complaining one bit. I think my job is done." She stood up walking passed Melinda and Jahmil who looked at Aislinn.

Yes her job was done and she did a good job at it. It didn't take Aislinn anytime to break. The seed has been planted and jealousy would soon grow. Smiling, she placed her sunglasses on. Opening the door to leave, she hoped Aislinn didn't realize she was going to be her own problem in her relationship.

…

Melinda shook her head watching Jahmil twirl the pasta around the fork as they sat at the bar. Putting it in his mouth, he began to slurp. But he didn't care as he wiped the pasta off with a napkin. He should feel self-conscious as Melinda stared at him, but for as long as they worked together, she knew his eating habits.

Taking his fork out of his hand, she began to cut his food for him. He watched her do it for him. Fighting the urge to touch her cheek, kiss her lips, make her want him like he wanted her. but he would always be overlooked by her. just a friend. Besides she just broke up with a guy. Not that he was her type.

She liked the jocks, the Abercrombie and Fitch models. The tall boys with muscles, who knew how to charm women. He was nothing like that, at all.

"That's ok. I got it Melinda." He grabbed the utensils from her hand. Did she do something wrong?

Eyeing him, he once again refused to look at her again. And it hurt her. But she should be used to getting hurt by the people she cared about the most.

The server looked at the two as she wiped the counter off. She had wanted to speak to them, but what if they shamed her. What if they were stuck up celebrities. Munro and Aislinn were more than generous to take a picture but the look on Melinda's and Jahmil's face told her that they didn't want to be bothered with anyone, let along each other.

Mustering the nerve she had, she approached them.

"Ummm, excuse me, but can I have a picture with you?" The server adjusted her glasses as she looked at the two shyly.

"It is just that. You two are my second OTP. I ship Bhandurner even if you guys don't." She smiled. Melinda and Jahmil knew immediately to drop their current woes for her.

"Sure." Melinda said as the girl walked around the counter holding up her iPhone.

"You are even more gorgeous in person." The girl said as they posed. Jahmil took the picture as they exchanged position.

"You are such a good dancer." She told him as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks sweetie" He said as Melinda took their picture. She smiled admiring his goofey smile and chill disposition.

"TeamBhandurner." She cheered walking into the back as they continued to eat their food, not wanting to look at each other.

…

Aislinn put her hands against her head as Cris walked out the door. Looking at Munro, he didn't realize what happened.

"Let's just forget that that happened." He said grabbing her hand.

"It is more than that Munro." She grabbed her purse, attempting to leave.

"What did I do now?" He asked watching her get angry again.

"Nothing Munro." She walked away disappointed passing Jahmil and Melinda. Maybe she was not strong enough to be Munro Chambers' girlfriend.


	15. Pop Pop Bang Bang part 2

Pop Pop Bang Bang

Clarice Claret

Part 2

The sunset. Alicia couldn't stop herself from looking at the horizon. No matter how bad her day went, every time she looked at it, she was comforted. She didn't know if it was the way the orange cascaded the sky or how the clouds displayed the different hues of blue, but it was something she could not miss.

Sniffling, as the sun hid behind the trees of the park, the wind seemed to dry her tears. Folding her hands together over the railing, she realized why she hated vacation. It was always easy to forget as long as your mind stayed busy, but as soon as you had time to think…it would wonder.

Turning around to look inside, she hoped Sebastian would come back soon. She missed him when he was away. When she told him what she had done, he was upset, but he had to deal with it. They were still growing together as a couple. They needed to get over "the eye for an eye" phase because it was getting them nowhere.

But they were trying now. They checked upon each other during the day. They talked about each other's problems with one another. He was her best friend. Walking to the picture on the living room table, she picked it up, smiling at them together. His thick long blonde hair and smile made her shake in the knees. His deep dimples, complementing. She loved how his grey eyes showed all his emotions.

That night, when she told him what she had done, his mouth quivered as his eyes teared. Never had a guy cried over her before. But he started it. He should have never cheated, but her sleeping with Daniel didn't make it better either. Her keying his car didn't make it better either.

Looking around her apartment, she began to clean up. Moving old magazines in the trashcan. Placing pillows back on the loveseat. Placing DVDs back in their case, she was grateful that they gave each other a second chance.

Hearing the door open, she kept cleaning thinking it was Luke.

"Luke, don't make too much mess." She said with her back turned.

"Sorry to disappoint." The feminine voice said as Alicia turned around.

"Samantha." The curly haired girl stood still as Samantha closed the door plopping herself on loveseat. She couldn't keep this secret and she wanted to tell someone. She needed to tell. She had no one else.

Samantha watched as the girl before her grew paler. She said nothing. Was she even breathing? Samantha walked over to Alicia sitting the girl and herself down.

"You look like you have just seen a ghost." Sammi tried to be humorous.

"Just so much going on right now. " Alicia refused to look at the girl in the eyes.

"I thought you and 'Bas were on the right track." Goofily smiling as she grabbed a pillow holding it to herself waiting for her friend to talk.

"Why are you here?" Alicia wiped her eyes as she grabbed the tissue on the mantle.

"Because you are the only friend I have left. Char and Annie are treating me like the plague and we all know about Melinda." Samantha said sadly.

Samantha couldn't change the past because it happened and no matter how much remorse she felt, she didn't deserve forgiveness. Tears were threatening to fall but the tears would not make the situation better. Like her mother said, she had to keep moving in life.

"yeah" wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"Alicia please tell me. Obviously something is wrong."

"I can't Sammi." She finally said as her friend watched her.

"Why not?" Samantha sat waiting for the suspense to end.

"Because If I do. I won't have you as a friend." Alicia said.

Samantha stared at the girl as her eyes became puffy. As if she could be judgmental at this moment. Grabbing her friend's hand. She smiled.

"'Lisha, I am your friend. And sometimes we make mistakes. It doesn't make us any less sorry that we did it."

"I should be telling you and Melinda this." She breathed deeply as she held Sam's hand tighter. What could be so bad that Alicia began to hyperventilate? Sam rested her friend's head on her shoulder as ran her fingers down her curly locks.

"Whatever you say…I am here."

"I slept with Daniel too." She cried as Samantha's eyes grew wider. Her, Melinda, Mandy, now Alicia. Why was she in love with Daniel again? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

"But this was before you and Melinda got with him. I was so drunk and I wanted to break Sebastian's ego. It was just one time and it never happened again. I know I should have told Melinda but I am scared she will hate me and after seeing you guys that night. I didn't want the truth to come out. I know it is cowardly of me."

Samantha took in everything her friend said, but she couldn't get mad at her. Daniel was never hers to begin with even if her heart said otherwise. She was his mistress. His emotional mistress. So emotional that their feelings collided together that night. It was for only one night.

"Alicia. I am not mad at you. Actually you don't owe me anything because me and Daniel will never be together." Sammi continued to hold the girl.

"But you don't get it Sammi. Never has he looked at Melinda the way he looks at you. And you know it. Melinda knows it too. I was scared that he would tell her."

"Alicia look at me sweetie. I cannot tell you to tell her, but I will not tell her." Samantha started. Alicia was touched by this, sammi just lost her best friend and now her best friend's other friend was confiding betrayal to her. Samantha had the right to tell Melinda this to make her life a bigger hell.

"Why not though? You are too nice Samantha." Alicia stood up yelling at her. Her fist clenched. Her jaws clenched.

"Because I don't want Melinda to face betrayal twice in a row. By three people who are closest to her. She already has trust issues and I don't want to compound them."

"What if Daniel tells her."

"'Lisha he won't." Samantha assured her. "I just know Daniel, he does have a good heart. He just gets lost sometimes."

"But that doesn't stop you from loving him any less." Alicia asked as she gripped her hand.

"No it doesn't. I miss him so much." Anya rested her head on friend's shoulder. It was now Alicia's turn to return the favor.

…

Never put all your eggs in one basket. That was what her mother taught her. Whenever you walk, people must always recognize you. You have to always be the center of attention. And she was not going to lose Munro to Aislinn of all people. Luckily, she was a quick thinker.

Since Jahmil didn't work out. She went to the next choice. Walking with her hips, swinging effortlessly and sexily, she passed through the halls of another studio as the men smiled. She always had the effect. Looking at the door. She smiled as she saw "Deph Naught" on the door. She found her destination.

Walking inside, she found his dressing room. Luckily for her he was putting a shirt on. She always knew why Samantha and Melinda could not resist him, but he was not her target now. She only wanted Munro. Standing at the door, he did not hear her walk in.

"Cris? What are you doing here?" He jumped a little bit.

"Come on Daniel." She bit her lip. "Let's have some fun time." She walked slowly, making sure he was noticing her curves. Her exposed stomach helped as she saw him lick his lips. Pushing him against the wall, she shocked when he stopped her.

"No Cris." He said backing away from her.

Daniel didn't know how he denied her. She was gorgeous but she wasn't his type. Not like Samantha, who he loved. Who he immensed himself in his music so he wouldn't have to think of her. But every beat he heard in the studio only made him think of her more. Her smile. Her body. Her moans. Closing his eyes, he wished it was her here with him seeing what he loved to do

"Come on Daniel. You need me as much as I need you." She snickered as she approached him again. Biting his neck as he began to close his eyes. Gently lifting his shirt, she began to lick his 6-pack.

"Samantha." He moaned. But this wasn't her. It wasn't her. Opening his eyes he pushed her. So hard she fell on the floor.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked shaken up by how hard the floor was. The impact hurt her back. This was not going the way she expecting. When did Daniel actually care about just one girl? And when did he stop having casual relationships.

"You're sick you know that." He stayed away from her. Obviously, Cris was desperate. The look in her eyes told him this. Clearly she was a girl who was not used to hearing the word "no." but he didn't want her.

"O am I?" She got up, dusting herself off. "Don't you get it? We could use each other to make Munro and Sammi jealous. This could work. Once they see what they are missing, they will want us." She tried to explain with urgency.

"No it can't. Don't you get it Cris. I love Sam so much I couldn't even dream about being with someone casually. All I want is her. You need to think about that." He quickly rushed out of the room leaving her behind.

Sitting on the floor, she cried. All she wanted was to have the guy of her dreams notice her as she him.


	16. Secrets

Secrets

One Republic

Part 1

…

It had been a couple of days since she last talked to him. She didn't want to say his name, but after she walked out of the café', he didn't come after her. That day, she walked home and cried. Why couldn't she be more confident in herself? It always seemed like she came up short to the entire girls who wanted him.

Aislinn grabbed the pictures of her and Munro together as she threw them in the trash can. She only got mad at her mother, when she took them out of the trash and gave them back to her. Was she over exaggerating? She did have a right to be upset, but she hated seeing the look on her friend's face. She was looking at her like she was crazy.

Jordy sat on her bed as her friend said nothing. She laughed to herself as she saw the crinkled pictures on her desk. Rolling her eyes, Jordy decided she should speak.

Letting out a moan, Aislinn sat down on the bed grabbing her laptop. She almost forgot Jordy was there as she looked at Munro's face. Sure he was hot to others, but he was more to her. He always would be. Looking on her Facebook, she began to delete the pictures.

"Stop," Jordy forcefully grabbed the laptop. The tall girl couldn't let her friend make the mistake of her life. She had been waiting for them to get together for long, and she was not going to let Aislinn destroy her own life.

"What? I am doing this for my own good. I knew we were too good to be true."" Aislinn put her head down as she bit her lip.

"Would you please stop and think for once. I love you but you can get so emotional without confronting the situation." Jordy folded her arms.

"Why couldn't he defend me. He could have told Cristine that he didn't want her to sit with us. He could have told her something." She looked at the missed calls on her phone. Of course it was Munro.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Jordy asked.

"I guess, I didn't want him to think that I wasn't sure in our relationship." Aislinn shrugged as she grabbed the teddy bear on her bed.

"Hunnie, you definitely proved him right." Jordy said matter-of-factly. Some thought she was too blunt but a good friend was. This was a celebrity relationship, not some prepubescent highschool, puppy love relationship. Everyone would always want to critique and comment, or make worse.

"You're right. You're right." Aislinn dramatically laid her head down on the bed. She should have told Munro how she felt about the situation rather than making assumptions.

She always did this and she was letting Cristine win. She didn't want her to win. Why she always at competition with some girl. But then, she was making it into a competition herself. She couldn't help but be insecure when it came to the gorgeous brunette who could walk in 7 inch heels.

"Aislinn you can't get jealous of Cristine." Jordy laid down on the bed. "I know it is easier said than done but you can't."

"I am not use to fighting like this." Aislinn said.

"Ais you are not fighting. You are winning. I mean think about it. If you weren't do you think Cris would be trying so hard to make him jealous? Posting all of those pictures on instagram of random guys. The way that she poses, come on, it's obvious, she is losing her mojo. I mean no guy on set takes her seriously."

"What makes you think that?" Aislinn sat up looking down at her close friend.

"That's what Luke and Jahmil tell me." She shrugged as she hit Aislinn in the head with a pillow who laughed.

….

Shanice licked the chocolate gourmet ice cream from her cone. She was more than happy when Melinda invited her to come. Her mind started to wander back to Justin. Folding her lips together, she replayed all of their kisses together. Damn. Did she love the way his lips felt on hers. The way his tongue glided in her mouth. The way he always unbuttoned her shirt, but then she would ruin the moment. She would make up some silly excuse to leave or stop.

And he would just look at her disappointedly. She was so frustrated with herself because she knew he thought something was wrong with him. He thought he was making her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to tell him the real reason but she knew that he would probably not believe her. But this wasn't time to think of him, this was girl time.

"I told you this place was good." Melinda walked to their table, sitting down wasting no time digging into her ice cream. Vanessa (Morgan) told her of this place a while ago, and since then, she was a regular. It was just something about the way the caramel lingered on her tongue. The chopped pecans that always were chopped at the right side. Looking across at Shanice, she couldn't get enough of it either.

"How have you been?" Shanice asked clearing her throat. Enjoying the way the liquid melted down her throat.

"Good. But I know you are trying to be a god friend, but let's not talk about me because I am moving on and I don't need someone like that in my life. I just hate that it took me seeing him with Samantha to realize that." She held her locket in her hand. Shanice only nodded knowing Mindy was right. Break ups do happen. And if she continued the same path with Justin, she would be next.

"That necklace." Shanice began. "it is really special to you. You wear it all the time. Who gave it to you?" Shanice asked as Melinda debated wheter or not to tell her. She had told everyone that her mother gave it to her but somehow Shanice could always see through people.

"Jahmil" She finally said adjusting her fedora on her head. Like saying his name was not a big deal when it was. Like everything he did for her was not a big deal to her but it was.

"So I guess that dog tag he wears is from you." Shanice put two and two together as she bit through her sugary cone.

"Yeah. So now you can say that I am a user. I had a boyfriend who treated me like shit but I was alright with that because I had someone like Jahmil to catch me when I fell. Go on and say it."

"I don't need to because you said it yourself. And honestly I can't even talk about relationship woes when I am in a funk myself." She admitted.

"You and Justin?" Melinda asked as she listened.

"Yeah. He thinks he can't satisfy me." She shrugged as she whisper as people walked passed them.

"Why would he think that?" Mindy remembered how the two looked together. She personally thought they looked so cute together. The way they looked at each other was innocent. Like a crush. A crush that would actually develop.

"Because when he tries to be intimate with me, I maybe, sort of push him back." She bit her lip.

"Shanice are you kidding me?" The petite girl squealed as Shanice reminded her to keep her voice down.

"Are you kidding me?" She whispered. She wished she had a guy who would give anything to be near her, who appreciated her as Justin did Shanice. Wait she did, and she ruined it.

"He wouldn't understand."

"Why not?" Melinda rolled her eyes in frustration at the girl.

"Because, I'm a virgin." Shanice said as Melinda's eyes grew larger.

"Really, that's a good thing. Why wouldn't he understand that?"

"He has me on this high pedestal. He thinks I am so beautiful and so sexy. How can I be all of this and be a virgin. He probably would think I was lying to him. Do you know how many girls have used that line?" Shanice stated.

"But they are different than you because you are telling the truth. Give him some credit too." Melinda smiled.

….

Never had his stomach been in so many knots as he walked through her hallway. He kept his head up and eyes straight. He tried to ignore the judgmental looks people were giving him as he walked through the hallway. Yes, he was wrong for stringing Melinda along, and cheating on her left and right. The sad part was he did it because he could. And it wasn't right.

Of course Melinda was beautiful, but he didn't want her. When a man didn't want a woman nothing could make him value her.

He took a deep breath as he saw the numbers, "721" in extravagance. His sweaty palms were still in his pockets as he took his hood off. He hoped she was not looking at this through the peep hole. He was acting like a boy who had never been kissed, who had never had a relationship. He was Daniel Kelly for God's sake.

Daniel knocked on her door hoping Sammi would answer. But she didn't. He stood there for ten hours. There was no use of texting her or calling her. She would not answer him. Cris made him realize that what he wanted couldn't be replaced. Knocking one more time, he bumped his head against the door in frustration as residents walked passed him in the hallway. But he didn't care because all he cared about was her.

Defeatedly, touching the door knob, he turned the door knob. His eyes lit up as it opened. It was open. Thank God. Walking through her home, she was not there.


	17. Secrets part 2

Secrets

One Republic

Part 2

…..

Jahmil clutched his dog tag in his hand. Looking at the lettering, it reminded him of Melinda. Beautiful, graceful, perfect in every way. All of this anger he had pent up towards her but when she was near him he couldn't give into it. Over time it grew, it festered. And he wanted to hit something. He needed to get this anger out. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. He wanted to know why she didn't want him like he wanted her.

He and Cris were alike. They both couldn't take a hint. They had to move on, but they didn't want to. Looking at his dogtag, his face grimaced, his stomach churned, and his mouth grew dry. Staring at his reflection in the dogtag, he threw it across the room with all the power he had.

"Jahmil" Munro walked into the apartment, seeing this. He didn't know what to think as he saw his costar beginning to clench his knuckles as he breathed slowly. His eyes, black.

"Jahmil" Munro walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Jahmil backed away from him. Like he needed to see Munro right now. Why so he could throw his relationship in his face. No matter what him and Aislinn did, they always got through their problems together. And he envied them for it. He wanted that so bad with Melinda.

"I hate her. I hate her." Jahmil could only muster as he grabbed his wallet on the counter putting it in his pocket. He and Munro volunteered to help a local youth center plant trees and paint around their facility. How could he tell the kids no?

As Jahmil left to go to the bathroom, Munro walked across the room picking up the dog tag. Whatever it was, it had to be a pretty good deal. He was not one to get angry quickly and he never went without this. Shrugging the tension off, he put it on the counter.

Jahmil splashed water on his face trying to knock some sense in himself. He couldn't leave this apartment in a bad mood and he couldn't disappoint the children who were so happy to see them help. All of these emotions over a girl. A girl who never wanted him. He thought that if he showed her he was there for her, she would see him. But he was wrong. And he had to admit it to himself.

Walking back in the room, Munro stood by the door waiting on him to say anything. When he did not, the conversation was dropped.

Hitting his remote, the car opened as they drove off. Munro had things on his mind as well. Like how much he cared for Aislinn, but he hated when her insecurities came into the picture. He really saw them staying together for a long time. Maybe even,

"Munro, break. That's a red light." Jahmil yelled. Quickly reflexing, he hit the break.

"Sorry," he said as he looked at his phone to make sure they were in good time. Jahmil put on his seatbelt.

"Looks like we have other things on our mind today." Jahmil said as Munro didn't argue.

Munro tried to concentrate on the surroundings as he drove, but his mind kept thinking of Aislinn. How could she let Cris get to her like that? Why were girls like that? They kept comparing themselves to each other. Biting his lip, he let a woman cross the street. Seeing Aislin walk out of the café, he didn't stop her because he didn't know what to say. Guys always said the opposite of what girls wanted to hear.

"Aislinn thinks I was wrong for the other day at the café with Cris. And she has a point I should have said something to her. But I don't have the energy to fight off every girl who wants me. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I am with her and I have been faithful. Isn't that enough?" Munro drove as he saw Jahmil look out the window.

"Munro, you can only do so much to ensure Aislinn's security in your relationship. The rest is up to her. Give her a chance." He said flatly.

"I know but this can't keep happening and I can't keep feeling like I am doing something wrong when I haven't. The moment I look into those perfect blue eyes, I crumble. I hate seeing her cry but she has got to come to her senses. Besides, I have tried to call but she ignores me. And she Is going to ignore me today."

"Why is that?" Jahmil asked.

"Because her and Melinda are coming today to help us." Munro said as Jahmil gripped his pants.

"Are you serious?" He yelled as he threw his hands up. Now he didn't want to do this, but this wasn't about him. This was about the kids. How did he not know?

Aislinn kept looking at the missed messages on her phone, from Munro. She was scared to talk to him about the situation because she didn't want him to see her as immature. She couldn't hide forever. And she missed him too much. Melinda kept holding her locket as they sat in the car waiting for the boys.

Melinda didn't know if Jahmil would look her in the eye. Probably not. He believed in her when she did not believe in herself. Trying to get her mind ready, she looked at the facility through Aislinn's windshield. She smiled at seeing the bright green building and numerous handprints in a variety of colors on the walls. It was nice to see the teachers outside with the children as they played without a care.

Aislinn smiled eyeing the kids swing from the monkey bars and slide on the slides. Thank god there were only 15 because kids had too much energy. Seeing Munro and Jahmil pull up, they got out of the cars. Not saying a word to each other, at least Melinda and Jahmil didn't.

Munro looked at Aislinn, making the move to hug her. Aislinn accepted. And it was the biggest joy to her. Being in his embrace, smelling his axe, damn, she didn't want to let him go.

"Let's not fight again." She looked in his eyes as he pecked her lips.

Melinda only watched in awe at this as Jahmil kept walking inside. He didn't want to see them together. Seeing Melinda clutch the necklace he gave her, hurt him even more.

Hello Jahmil." The gray older woman hugged him. "Thank you for coming to help us." She smiled as some kids clutched her leg. Kneeling before them, he hugged them both as one jumped on his back.

Before Munro, Melinda and Aislinn could make it to the gate, the other kids ran to them pulling their hands to their garden.

Melinda from time to time would look in Jahmil's direction. Just having him near was hard because she could not touch him or talk to him. Getting on her knees, she had to remember what she there for. The kids stared at her in fascination as she put her gloves on and grabbed the trowel.

"So what do you guys want to plant today?" She waited for the smiling faces to answer.

"This one." The blonde boy said handing her the bag of seeds. "I like sunflowers." The other kids nodded as they watched her dig 5 holes. She let them each throw a seed in each hole.

"I can water it." The blonde boy said as his blue eyes lit up. Grabbing the container, he gently sprayed the dirt.

Melinda's eyes began to look at Jahmil again.

"ummm, miss why do you keep looking at him like that?" The African American girl asked. Her pigtails were adorable. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"That's gross." The blonde boy said. She only laughed at their innocence.

Jahmil felt her eyes on him as his kids painted the rails. He wanted to look at her but he couldn't give into her.

"Thank you for helping us today." The African American boy said. "You are my hero. I hope I can be a dance like you someday."

"You will and you will be better." Jahmil smiled at him as they continued to paint.

"umm can we help." Melinda looked at him waiting on a response. He didn't hear her approaching him. Like he would cause a scene in front of the group of kids who looked at them as if they were superheroes. He would have never imagined in a million years that kids would be in awe of him. But these kids were, they listened to everything he said and did what they told him.

"grab a brush." Jahmil said shrugging. The kids could tell he was mad but they only continued to paint.

Aislinn smiled as she cut the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she was making for the kids. Looking across from Munro, she giggled as she watched him stuff a plastic spoon filled peanut butter in his mouth. Why were they arguing again? Because of her tantrums. She had to stop being so impulsive.

Munro walked over to her lightly as he wrapped his arms around her as the teacher had her back turned. She was placing mats on the floor so the children could sleep.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He whispered in her ear. "We'll talk later." He smiled.

…

"All done." Melinda said as the kids dropped their brushes in the paint admiring their work.

"Yay!" They screamed as they all tried to hug her.

"No problem." She smiled. Jahmil couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It was like she was moving in slow motion…and her every feature was being accented. Her smile, cheek bones, her eyes.

"Ummm why are you looking at her like that?" The African American boy asked.

"Hey little man, it's time to go take a nap." He said as Melinda guided them to the classroom as he followed with the paint in his hand. 

Melinda looked at Aislinn and Munro as they helped put the others to sleep. The children were happy to get the sandwiches with a milk carton. It didn't take too much time at all. They were all exhausted. She saw Jahmil clean the brushes in the sink.

"Can I help?" She asked as he ignored her. Her expression saddened. Jahmil saw this and said nothing.

"I deserve that." She said as he kept cleaning. Finally placing her hand on his back.

"Stop it. Melinda." He said as she backed away. "You know what you do to me and you keep doing it. Stop it." He tried to keep his voice down as he walked out of the room.

"Jahmil stop…" She ran after him. Munro and Aislinn exchanged worried looks as they watched the children along with the teacher. He only kept walking. Walking outside, he remembered he didn't drive. How did this girl get him so upset? Putting his hands in his pocket took a deep breath.

Melinda followed him. She did owe him an explanation. Sorry didn't make every a situation better, at least not this one. Seeing him stand outside, she approached him slowly. Stepping in front of him, she looked him on eyes. She tried to, he kept his head turned.

"No you stop. Do you know what it's like to see you with him. Do you know what it's like to have get close to you and you throw me away again. Every time I try to show you how good I could treat you, you do this to me. You are twisted. You don't want a good man. You don't." Jahmil said as she nodded folding her arms.

"It's not that I don't want someone good. It's just that, I don't know how to let someone be good to me. Jahmil do you know what being around you does to me. How hard it is not to stare at you when I was on set and Daniel was near me." She said wishing he would look at her.

"I got to go." She grabbed his wrist she held him. "Please don't leave me. Please don't. I need you." She cried in his chest. Never had this been any stronger. Feeling his arms hold her, he rested his head on top of hers.

"Jahmil I'm not ready for a relationship yet, but I know for a fact that I like you and I do want to be with you. I just need time to be without anyone, single. I have always made the mistake of jumping into a relationship once I got out of another." She said. "Please give me time."

"I will." He said kissing her forehead.


	18. Interlude: Follow Through

Interlude: Follow Through

Gavin Degraw

….

Shanice stared at numerous amounts of herbs on her counter. Tapping her fingers and biting her lip, she was hoping an idea would pop into her mind. She had to make the perfect meal for Justin. She couldn't mess it up. She didn't want to mess it up. Justin deserved an explanation for her sporadic actions.

One moment, she wanted to be around him, the next, she ran. One moment she wanted to kiss him, the next she pushed him away. She was sabotaging herself. And she didn't know how to stop herself from doing so.

Turning around, she picked up the recipe book near her stove. Turning the thin pages, she didn't know what to pick. A meal, a dessert? Justin had always liked the simple things in life. That was why she liked him so much because he didn't have to have a lot to make him happy and content with his world. For some reason, he wanted her in his world.

Walking to her sink, she put water inside the pot. Turning off the faucet, her cell phone began to ring. Justin. Should she answer it? Yes, no, maybe so?

"Hello?" She asked with uncertainty.

"So you began to answer your phone again?" He said with sarcasm, not knowing if she would take offense. She should for hurting him. Giving him the wrong message. He wanted to build on this relationship. Maybe she got bored easy, but why couldn't it be with a guy who moved on quicker than a guy who stays content so people would not see his feelings.

"Yeah. About that?" Shanice grabbed the noodles as she put them the pot on the stove.

"We need to talk." Justin said running his hands in his hair as he grabbed his keys leaving his apartment.

He shouldn't be driving when he could barely concentrate on the road. Resting his head on the steering wheel as the traffic light turned red, he made a grunt. Why was she so complicated and why didnt he want to leave her? He never liked puzzles as a kid but this was what Nicey was. An intricate puzzle.

Seeing the red brick complex, he held his breath as he parked.

Shanice looked at the phone oddly. He didn't hang up. This was only a sign. No dinner could make this right. Taking the plastic off the chicken, she grabbed a knife. She didn't need a knife right now. As she cut it in slices, she pretended it was his face. His perfect face.

Why couldn't he see through her? Wait, why didn't she tell him the real reason. As she put the chicken in a pan, she heard the dreadful knock.

How did he get over here so quickly? How did she know it was him without looking through the peephole? Please be Jessica or Jahmil. Turning the doorknob, she felt the lump in her throat.

Opening the door, their faces mirrored each other. His eyes bored into hers as she was mesmerized.

Looking through her door, he had to distract himself from staring in her eyes. Her deep chocolate eyes that he wanted to drown in.

Shanice gently moved, letting him inside as they said nothing.

"You decided to cook?" He saw the noodles and chicken on "low." He didn't know she cooked. He almost laughed at the thought of seeing her struggle to look at the instructions to cook.

"Yes, chicken alfredo." She said as awkwardness filled the air. Trying to overlook it, she put the spices up. Justin leaned on the counter looking at her flawless body. How could she look so good wearing a shirt and shorts? Walking over to her, he placed his arms around her waist, taking the fork out of her hand as she tried to stir the noodles.

"We need to talk." He whispered in her ear as she felt the chills down her spine.

"I don't want to talk." She stated softly.

"Why not?" He turned her around to look at him. Holding her chin up with his finger, she had no other choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing good ever comes after those three words. Nothing good." She broke away from his hold as she returned to food.

"Why do you do that?" He stated as she ignored him. Being direct he turned off the stove, holding her shoulders. "Now you are going to listen to me" he said with nerve.

"Just get it over with." She said. Her eyes glassed with defeat.

"I don't want to break up." He said as her eyes cleared.

"Come here." He said taking her hand sitting her on the couch.

"You need to stop assuming things. I want to talk because you keep giving me mixed messages."

"I know. And it's for a good reason." She said placing her hands on her knees. She saw him looking at her hoping she would tell the truth. He did really like her. Never before had a boy looked like he was on pins and needles.

"I'm a virgin." She said slowly. "That explains why I back off so much. I have never been with a boy long enough to even consider wanting to make the next step with him. And here you are."

Justin took in her words. Wow. 19 and still a virgin. How rare? He couldn't wrap his mind around that he had a virgin. Shanice was beautiful. You would think some boy would have beaten him to the chase. Girls don't usually wait this long. Especially in this industry. Usually girls give it up to get somewhere. But she didn't. She didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't want you anymore?" He asked as she nodded.

"Usually guys run off when I do and I like you so much I just wanted to keep you near for as long as I could but that doesn't make sense because I pushed you away every time we would get "intense." She rubbed her arms, looking at the carpet so wouldn't look at him.

"I just hate that I gave you the assumption that I would leave you." He stated standing up looking down at her. He began to pace as her eyes followed him.

Shanice watched him move. It wasn't that he gave her the impression he was like that. It was just that she had had so many bad apples in the past. They were guys who said they would wait but after one month, they stopped calling. Did they think she was lying when she said she wouldn't give it up.

"Shanice. Do you know how much I like you?" he stopped walking.

"What do you expect Justin? I have always been shy. I have always been seen as the black girl who tries to be white and I am not. I have always been looked over by boys and the ones who do talk to me don't really want to get to know me."

"Nicey that is their loss. Their loss. They don't see this strong, principled girl who doesn't care what others think about her. Who voices her opinion. And by the way when I am with you, I don't see black and I hope you don't see white. I hope you see a guy who is trying his best to pursue this stubborn girl." He sat down beside her grabbing her hand.

"I do. It's just that I feel as if I can't compete with other experienced girls. Just like Aislinn and Munro." She shrugged as his fingers grazed her cheek gently.

"They can't compete with you because they aren't; you are different from them. And we can take it slow. I just want you to let me be your boyfriend." He said as she nodded looking at his lips. Seeing her eyes look at his lips, he smiled smugly.

"Are you going to push me back if I kiss you?" He asked as she shook her head. Gently cupping her face, he melted his lips with hers. Nipping them gentlt, his hand moved into her hair. He had to feel her tresses as he laid her down on the couch. Shanice didn't mind as he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Wasn't she supposed to be making him chicken alfredo? Who cared?

Their tongues fought for dominance as he easily won. Not wanting to scare her, he gently raised her shirt, feeling her stomach. She didn't mind one bit as he sucked on her neck. This feeling was too good to stop.

"Justin" She moaned as he laced their fingers together, raising them over her head.

She was intoxicating to him. Tasting her lips again, he felt her hands lift his shirt, feeling his muscles. A moan escaped his mouth as he broke the kiss looking down at her. Her eyes were telling him one thing, but he knew this wasn't the right time. And he couldn't forgive himself if let them take the next step.

"We should do that again." She said out of breath as they sat up. Her mind cloudy.

"we will." He said.

"Thanks for stopping me." She said reaching for his hand. Her thumb tracing his lifeline.

Justin looked at her with fascination. No girl had this effect on him before. He hoped she would share her body with him one day.

"Justin." She smiled catching his attention. "We should finish the pasta, together." She said. He said nothing as he grabbed her hand leading her to the stove.


	19. Interlude: Glitter in the Air

Interlude: Glitter in the Air

Pink

….

Anya turned the doorknob to her apartment. What the hell? How could she forget to not lock her apartment? Opening the door slowly, she turned on the light. Everything seemed in its rightful place. To the stacks of newspapers near her sink to the blankets on her couch, nothing was out of place. Checking the phone line, she set her purse down.

After an hour of calming Alicia down, her friend finally let her go when Sebastian came home. Remembering how they looked together, how he cradled her in his arms. They were there for one another. Even when they were angry with one another, they held each other. even with trust issues they started anew. She wanted that with Daniel.

But she had no right of wanting to be with him.

Looking at the caller i.d. she was still fooling herself. She was hoping to see Melinda's number there. But it was a lost cause. Closing her door, she made sure she locked it.

Daniel heard her walk inside her apartment. He stayed on her balcony asking himself why he wasn't revealing his presence. But he was too busy trying to plan what he was going to say to her. Good thing he shut her balcony door so he couldn't see her. Good thing for the curtains.

He hated how her name got tarnished in this situation. He hated it and wanted to go back in time so he could make things right. Looking at the sky, he saw her eyes in it but he saw Samantha in everything he looked at. Playing with his fingers, he felt her skin once again. Why didn't he break it off with Melinda?

Because he was greedy and he hoped that this attraction he had for Sammi would go away. But it never did, it intensified and blew up in his face. Never minding seeing how Melinda would look at Jahmil and vice versa. But if he couldn't have Sammi, Jahmil couldn't have Melinda. As selfish as that was, it was logical to him.

As Samantha turned on her computer, she heard a noise outside. Probably just birds, but she couldn't be too trusting of her surroundings. Especially since she left her door unlocked. Grabbing mace from her purse, she tip toed quietly. Hoping it was just birds, she opened the doors.

Seeing Daniel standing there. In his glory, her mind couldn't form words. She didn't notice that she dropped her mace. The noise as it hit the floor was not enough to break their reveries. She wanted to hit him, kiss him, love him;she wanted to love him.

Daniel couldn't catch his breath. She looked like an angel dressed in white. All the words he wanted to say to her erased from his mind. As soon as he looked into her eyes he was lost.

Approaching her slowly, he wasted no time, grabbing her face, putting his tongue in her mouth. Instinctively, Samantha kissed back. Her body recognized his and didn't want to let it go. Hoisting her legs around his waist, he walked them to her bedroom.

Placing her on the bed, he wasted no time in removing her shirt. Wait she couldn't do this. Not again.

"Daniel we can't" She moaned feeling his tongue lick her neck. Daniel kept ignoring her. How could he pay attention to her words with her body in front of him? Last time he rushed but this time he would take his time showing her how much he loved her.

"Shh, relax baby." He whispered in her ear, taking his shirt off as she helped him. Lust was controlling her actions and it wanted all he could give her. Sammi closed her eyes enjoying his touch as she ran her hands down his back. His muscles jumped at her touch. Her heart beat faster as his fingers reached behind her. He was anticipating as he unclasped her bra, tossing it to the other side of the room. He looked at her chest, taking her nipple in his mouth, she moaned.

Gently pulling it with his teeth, as he played with the other with his fingers. Looking at her, her body began to shake as her hands grabbed the bed sheets. Licking the valley between her breasts, he kissed her again. Biting her lips, telling her how much he needed her.

"Daniel. I need you." She grabbed his face as she opened her legs wider. He only nodded as he unzipped her pants, pulling them off of her as she pulled his basketball shorts off. He wore no boxers. Did he predict this would happen?

"Sam if I do this. I can't go back. You have to be mine." He looked down as her as their chests touched. Resting a hand on his face, Sam looked in his eyes.

"That's what I want." She stated as he gently glided inside her. Slow, he had to take this slow.

"Don't move." He said using all of his concentration. He had to get his mind together. Just the feel of her around him felt like home. All he wanted to do was pound inside of her. But that was later on, right now, he had to prove his love.

Sammi almost climaxed as he buried himself inside of her. Placing her hands on the back of his shoulders, she bit her lip. She could never forget the pleasure that he gave to her.

Moving her legs around his waist, he moved gentler. This was more than sex. That was what it began to feel like with Melinda, sex. Good sex, but not like this. Not where they moved as one, meeting the other's thrust. Not where he looked her in the eyes as she screamed louder and louder.

Sammi met him thrust by thrust as their tongues met. She never thought this would happen again, but it was. She didn't want it to end. Please don't let this moment end.

"Ahh" she creamed as he licked her neck, hitting her spot. He knew her body. What turned her on, what made her scream, what made her want more? Picking up his rhythm. Faster. Harder. Harder. He wanted them to come together.

"I love you." He stopped moving, catching his breath. His hand on her chest. Waiting to see her response. Was this the last time? Did it not mean anything to her?

"I love you too." She said. Her chest moving slowly up and down. Kissing her, he picked his pace back up. Reaching between her legs, he played with her pearl.

"Come on baby." He moved quicker.

"Daniel. O my god." She moaned climaxing. Turning them over, still inside of each other, she rested her head on his chest.

What just happened, they didn't regret it, but were there feelings worth it. Seeing the way he looked at her, they were. Every ounce of pleasure they just experienced was worth this.

Kissing her sweaty forehead, he held her in his arms. Her hair felt like silk as he ran his fingers through it.

"What does this mean?" He asked Samantha. Never had a girl ever made him weak like this. He was letting her have the decision. The last say so. Lifting her head, she gently traced his face.

"It means, that I want this. But I can't stop punishing myself for hurting Melinda. I mean what if…this attraction we have is only just meant for one moment. One short moment. What if after this, we…."

He claimed her lips as he stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Does that feel like just a moment?" He asked as he sat them up.

"No." she simply said.

"What I did to Melinda was wrong. And I deserve all the hate I get. I don't even deserve you but you want me. And I you."

"I just want to make sure she is alright. If I can't be her friend anymore, I want to at least, I don't know what I am trying to say." She shrugged. What would it look like? A boy going from one friend to the other. She was a home wrecker, but people didn't really know. And it was none of their business. They didn't mean for it to happen, but it did.

"How about this. We go talk to Stephen. If I get kicked off the show, I have my music. Acting is everything to Melinda. I couldn't forgive myself if I took it away from her." He said as Samantha smiled.

"Yeah. I like that idea." She said as he gently laid her down again.


End file.
